Trial by Fire
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: In late October 1814, a fire at the Great House brings Anne to Kellynch Hall and into the frequent company of Captain Wentworth. This story includes elements of the present as well as flashbacks to their first engagement in 1806. It is set pre-Lyme and pre-Winthrop, so he has not yet entangled himself with Louisa nor come to terms with his true feelings for Anne. HEA as always!
1. Chapter 1 - Fire at the Great House

_I planned to write a different story but my muse unexpectedly came up with this idea and wouldn't let it go._ _I was inspired by the following passage in Chapter 11 of Persuasion:_

" _She wished it might be possible for her to avoid ever seeing Captain Wentworth at the Hall: those rooms had witnessed former meetings which would be brought too painfully before her…"_

 _Sorry, Anne! :)_

 _The story will include flashbacks to those "former meetings." 1814 scenes will use "Captain Wentworth" where possible, while 1806 scenes will be in italics and use "Frederick"._

* * *

 _Wednesday  
_ _October 19, 1814_

On a cloudy autumn night, the Musgrove carriage ambled down the lane with the familiar clip-clop of horse hooves sounding in the air. Inside, Anne, Mary and Charles chatted quietly as they made the short, quarter mile journey back to Uppercross Cottage.

They had just concluded another ebullient dinner party hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove, where Captain Wentworth and Admiral Croft entertained all with stories of their adventures in the Mediterranean and East Indies, respectively. After dinner, Anne assumed her usual station at the pianoforte whilst the rest of the party took turns dancing. Though Captain Wentworth's cold civility towards Anne had pained her when he first arrived in the neighbourhood almost three weeks ago, she had almost grown accustomed to it now by the frequency of their meetings.

Upon arriving at the cottage, Anne immediately prepared for bed, but sleep would not come easily tonight. Instead, she tossed and turned under the coverings, first feeling too hot, then too cold. Every position she tried was uncomfortable as her restless mind wrestled with visions of the Miss Musgroves' eager admiration of Captain Wentworth and his acceptance of their attentions.

She knew she had no right to be upset. After releasing him from their engagement eight years ago, he was free to choose any woman to marry. But if he did offer for Louisa or Henrietta, one question tormented her above all others. How would she possibly endure being related to Captain Wentworth through marriage instead of being married to him herself?

An hour passed in this agitated manner before, through sheer exhaustion, sleep mercifully claimed her.

~~OOO~~

 _Thursday  
_ _October 20, 1814_

Anne had not been asleep for long when she heard a great commotion outside. Horses neighed in fright and voices screamed in panic, growing louder as they raced towards the cottage. "Fire! Fire at the Great House!"

Anne bolted upright and threw on a morning gown before exiting her room. At the same moment, Charles, who had also dressed quickly, was leaving his room with alarm written across his face.

"No Charles, you cannot leave me!" Mary shrieked as she followed her husband into the hallway. High pitched cries soon emerged from behind closed doors as little Charles and Walter awoke from their mother's loud voice.

Anne hurried over to soothe her distraught sister. "I will stay with you and the boys. Charles must go and help with the bucket brigade."

Mary ignored her and continued pleading with Charles. "But I need you here! There are many servants at the Great House and the tenants will come as well. Surely one more person shall not make a difference!"

His voice laced with exasperation, Charles exclaimed, "Mary, I will not waste time arguing with you whilst my parents' house - and our future inheritance, need I remind you - is being destroyed!"

He quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, but not before casting an apologetic glance at Anne, who would be left with the familiar yet unenviable task of consoling his perpetually distressed wife.

Mary and the boys refused to go back to sleep, so Anne brought them downstairs to the drawing room. A maid came and lit the fireplace, and Anne went to the kitchen to make tea. Meanwhile, Mary collapsed on the sofa with heaving sobs, bemoaning her great misfortune and leaving the children to fend for themselves.

A knock soon came at the front door. Anne opened it to find Louisa and Henrietta, escorted by a footman.

"Come in, come in, sit down by the fire," Anne urged the Miss Musgroves, who shivered from a combination of the cold weather, exhaustion and fright. "Here are some blankets. I will fetch you hot tea."

Louisa and Henrietta made no response as they sat down, still in shock over the disaster transpiring at their home.

"Oh sisters," Mary wailed to them. "How unfortunate that the Great House is on fire! To think that everything shall be burned to ashes! What is to become of us?"

This snapped the Miss Musgroves out of their daze and they promptly burst into tears. Anne hurriedly procured two handkerchiefs and pressed them into the girls' hands. She then cast a pleading glance at her sister to exert some tact. Though Mary did not notice, she thankfully stopped talking as she succumbed to her own loud weeping. Anne left the three women to their tears and turned her attention to the children.

After a long hour, Anne managed to convince everyone to go upstairs and sleep. She insisted that Louisa and Henrietta take her room and then returned downstairs to the sofa, unable to sleep herself.

~~OOO~~

The sky began to lighten when a bedraggled Charles re-entered the house, his face ragged and his clothes damp and sooty. Anne hurriedly helped him to a chair and fetched him tea and a wet cloth.

"How are your parents?" She spoke gently.

"They are shaken but it could have been much worse. Thankfully, everyone made it out of the house before the fire took over."

"Was anyone injured? Do they need assistance?"

"Two men from the fire brigade sustained burns, but they are already being taken care of and the injuries are not too serious."

"I am relieved to hear it."

"It appears the fire started in the parlour. The fireplace embers were not properly taken care of and they reignited. There is also damage to the dining room and study, along with the guest quarters above. The rest of the house seems in good condition, save for all the smoke. When the sun is fully up, I will see how much of the furniture, curtains and clothing can be saved."

Anne nodded and Charles continued,

"I am thankful that news of the fire reached Kellynch and Admiral Croft and Captain Wentworth came to help. Their naval experience was invaluable in assigning duties and directing the servants."

"That is fortunate indeed. You must rest now. It has been a very long night."

Charles shook his head.

"Not yet. I am to continue helping my parents. I only wanted to stop by to check on things here."

"Louisa and Henrietta are asleep in my room. Mary and the boys are asleep as well."

Relief washed over Charles' face and his eyes shone with gratitude.

"Thank you, Anne, for everything."

~~OOO~~

Several hours later, Anne arose from the sofa, freshened up as best she could and partook of a quick breakfast. Soon after, Charles returned with Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove, Admiral Croft and Captain Wentworth. The Musgroves brought with them their carriage and several carts loaded with what clothing and other small items could be saved.

Since the Great House was uninhabitable due to fire damage and smoke, it now became necessary to consider what was best to be done, as to the living arrangements. Uppercross Cottage had four bedrooms. It did not take long to decide that Mary and Charles would occupy one, the boys would share another, Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove would take a third and Louisa and Henrietta the fourth.

"It would be crowded, Anne, but perhaps you could share the room with the boys," Charles offered.

Anne expressed herself most willing, ready, happy to remain. A bed on the floor would be sufficient for her. It seemed settled until Admiral Croft interjected,

"Phoo! Phoo! You must come to Kellynch Hall, Miss Elliot! We have plenty of rooms and Sophy will not mind if you stay with us. In fact, I know she would appreciate another woman to keep her company, so she does not have to listen to me and Frederick all the time."

The colour drained from Anne and Captain Wentworth's faces simultaneously.

"That is a very kind offer, Admiral Croft, but I cannot possibly accept," Anne exclaimed. She stole a glance at Captain Wentworth, who had moved to a window and stared intently outside, as still as a statue. Though he seemed unwilling to lend his opinion to the matter, she did not doubt the idea vexed him as much as it did her.

"Why not?" Admiral Croft pressed. "It is your father's house, after all, so you shall be very comfortable and familiar there. I must admit to feeling rather lonely with only three of us to occupy such a large residence. Quite different from the bustle of a ship!" He turned to the others. "Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove, you are very welcome too. You need not double up here when we are but three miles away."

Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove vigorously protested, insisting they would prefer to remain with their children and grandchildren. The easy distance from the cottage to the Great House would be better for overseeing repairs as well.

"But Anne," Mrs. Musgrove added, "I quite agree that you should go to Kellynch. It would be far better than squeezing in here with all of us, and you have done so much for us already. Mary is quite well now, and should she fall ill again, we shall be here to help her."

"I do not -" Anne closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. Admiral Croft's proposal made perfect sense. Nine people at the cottage compared to three at Kellynch Hall would be absurd indeed, and she did not want to inconvenience the Musgroves during this trying time. Her one objection, though great, could not be voiced. If only Lady Russell had not journeyed away from Kellynch Lodge, she could have stayed there instead! As it was, Anne could do naught but accept Admiral Croft's offer graciously, though with much inward reluctance.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Admiral Croft rejoiced before addressing Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove again. "I invite you and your family to dine with us at Kellynch Hall tomorrow. You have hosted us so many times and I insist we return the favour. Shall we say four o'clock?"

"Thank you, Admiral Croft," Mr. Musgrove replied. "We shall be delighted to come."

Once Louisa and Henrietta awoke, Anne made quick work of packing her trunks, leaving behind a few dresses in case the Miss Musgroves needed them.

When informed of the plan, Mary's face showed her great displeasure at the loss of her useful sister and gain of four new guests who were less accommodating to her whims. She wisely chose to remain silent in front of so many people, but she would undoubtedly subject Charles to her grievances when they were next alone.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival at Kellynch Hall

Two carriages departed from Uppercross Cottage to Kellynch Hall, Admiral Croft's gig in which he drove Captain Wentworth and Mr. Musgrove's coach containing Anne and her belongings.

Anne had never entered Kellynch since her quitting Lady Russell's house in September. It had not been necessary, and the few occasions of its being possible for her to go to the Hall she had contrived to evade and escape from.

Now she stood in her father's drawing room with Captain Wentworth only a few feet away. She had not been in this room, nor this house, with him in eight long years…

~~OOO~~

 _Frederick entered the drawing room behind the footman who announced him. He had taken prodigious care that morning to dress in his best clothes. His brother, Edward, teased him about his vanity as he spent above half an hour fussing over his cravat. Frederick cared not for such matters himself, but was well aware of Sir Walter's utmost regard for appearances and wanted to make the best impression possible on this important day._

 _Anne looked up from her needlework to behold his dashing figure, accentuated by a fitted dark blue tailcoat, white waistcoat underneath and slim breeches. Her heart fluttered happily as it always did in his presence, though today it was tinged with nervousness as well. Nearby, Elizabeth sat at a chair with a disinterested expression, her own needlework neglected as usual._

 _After the exchange of bows and curtsies, Frederick glanced at Anne who smiled in encouragement._

 _"Sir Walter, I am come to request a private audience with you." Frederick's smooth, deep baritone carried through the large room._

 _Thoroughly astonished by the request, Sir Walter dared not raise his eyebrows or frown lest he develop premature wrinkles. What could this sailor possibly have to discuss with him? In some remote corner of his brain, he knew that Anne had been in company with this nobody for the past few months, but assumed Lady Russell was keeping watch over his least favourite daughter._

 _"Indeed? Very well, let us proceed to my study."_

 _As Anne watched the two most important men in her life leave the room together, she trembled in anticipation. She had accepted Frederick's offer of marriage yesterday and he was now seeking Sir Walter's consent. She hoped her father would approve, for who that knew Frederick could do aught but love him? His brilliance, intelligence, and sanguine temper had won him success in the navy and friends all over the world. At nineteen, Anne already felt he was the best man she would ever know._

 _Elizabeth stifled a yawn and asked out of boredom rather than interest, "What do you think Captain Wentworth might want with papa?"_

 _"I am sure we shall find out soon, Elizabeth," Anne replied evenly, barely able to contain her excitement._

~~OOO~~

"... and so you must stay in your old bedchamber," Admiral Croft's voice penetrated Anne's reverie.

"Oh!" The thought of sleeping anywhere near Captain Wentworth, who must be situated in a family bedchamber as well, discomposed her and she hastily demurred. "Thank you, but that is not necessary. I do not mind staying in one of the guest rooms."

"Nonsense! Your own room will be most suitable for you."

"I am already most obliged to you for allowing me to stay here. A guest room will more than suffice."

"Miss Elliot, I insist upon your acceptance." Admiral Croft was not one to be gainsaid. "Now, tell me which room it is so I can have your trunks brought up."

Anne hesitated. Had the long night not exhausted her, she may have reacted differently. Instead, she found herself thinking it _would_ be nice to sleep in her old bed again. Before her mind could process the myriad of consequences, she heard her voice say,

"It is the left hallway, third door on the right."

An awkward silence descended on the room. Captain Wentworth's face turned red, Admiral Croft burst out laughing and Anne looked thoroughly confused.

"I should have considered the possibility that… what I mean is… Frederick is in that room!" Admiral Croft chortled.

Anne's eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth but Captain Wentworth spoke first. He turned to her and fixed his eyes on the wall behind her.

"I shall move my belongings, madam. I need only ten minutes."

"Please do not trouble yourself, sir. Truly, I shall stay in a different room," she implored to his hastily retreating back. In another moment, he had reached the top of the stairs.

She watched him go in silent mortification but understood what had happened. He had not forgiven her for the past and wanted nothing to do with her or anything connected to her. Her stay at Kellynch Hall could not have begun any worse.

~~OOO~~

Once settled into the room, Anne pleaded a headache and remained there for the remainder of the day. When dinnertime came, she did not want to face Captain Wentworth again so she requested a tray be brought to her room instead. After a few spoonfuls of onion soup, she listlessly pushed the roast pheasant and stewed peas around on the plate, feeling more tired than hungry.

Abandoning her food, Anne moved to the window seat and contemplated the wretched situation. How would she manage the next few weeks under the same roof as her former betrothed? They would continually see each other at breakfast and dinner. Worse, he had likely moved to Elizabeth or Mary's former bedchamber, which meant only one or two doors would separate them during the night. Why had she not insisted on a guest room? The thought of him being so close whilst she slept agitated her to no end.

Nearly delirious from lack of sleep, Anne changed into her night clothes by nine o'clock. She slipped under the coverings but in an instant, promptly cast them off and scrambled out of bed. Her heart beat wildly. Though all the bedding had been freshly changed, she was sure she had detected Captain Wentworth's scent, a mix of sandalwood and something uniquely him. That she could smell it while lying in bed wearing only a thin night dress brought on a rush of improper feelings.

She returned to the window and leaned her cheek against it, allowing the cold glass to soothe her overheated body. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she felt the tension in her muscles begin to dissipate. When she opened her eyes, her gaze drifted to the bright half moon shining in the cloudless sky. Unconsciously, she began seeking out the stars that Captain Wentworth had taught her long ago. After locating the Pole Star, she then searched nearby and found Schedar.

~~OOO~~

 _Frederick tapped his finger near the center of the star map they found in the library._

 _"Here is the Pole Star in Ursa Minor. It is the most important star for celestial navigation in the Northern Hemisphere."_

 _He slid his finger down and to the right. "This star is called Schedar. It is part of the Cassiopeia constellation. From England, you can see it year round."_

 _"Cassiopeia forms a W, like Wentworth."_

 _He tilted his head and smiled handsomely. "Yes, it does."_

 _"Then I shall look for Schedar tonight and think of you."_

~~OOO~~

Anne shook her head at her absurdity. Eight years, eight years had passed since all had been given up! How ridiculous that she could not shake Captain Wentworth from her head!

With a deep sigh, she resolved that she would conquer her feelings, starting tonight. She resolutely climbed back into bed, determined to remain impervious to any scents or other disturbing reminders of Captain Wentworth, real or imagined. As soon as she slid under the coverings and her head hit the pillow, sandalwood filled her nostrils and she fell into the deepest and best sleep she had enjoyed in a long time.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

We know the pole star as Polaris, but the 1807 and 1814 editions of _The New Practical Navigator_ by John Hamilton Moore call it "Pole Star".


	3. Chapter 3 - The Library and Breakfast

_Friday  
_ _October 21, 1814  
_ _One day after the fire_

At eight o'clock the next morning, Anne awoke revived and in better spirits. Her stomach rumbled as she dressed, reminding her of how little she had consumed the previous day. Since it was too early for breakfast, she decided to write a letter to Lady Russell and apprise her of the fire. Lady Russell was currently visiting friends in another country and planned to return at the end of November, at which time Anne would join her at Kellynch Lodge until they departed for Bath after Christmas.

Turning into the library to use the portable writing table, she found Captain Wentworth seated in the very spot she sought as he folded up his own letter.

~~OOO~~

 _Craning her neck upwards, Anne searched the shelves for a new book to read. Her eyes skimmed over the multitude of leather and paper spines in the poetry section - Burns, Coleridge, Cowper… as the only one in the family who read anything except the Baronetage, she had her choice of books and silently thanked the generations of Elliots before her who built such an impressive collection. Donne, Finch, Herrick… Herrick? She had not read that one before._

 _Placing her left hand on a lower shelf for stability, she raised herself onto her toes. Stretching out her right arm, she just succeeded in placing a fingertip on the spine when something pulled her back. The scent of sandalwood came first, followed by warm arms wrapping around her and finally a low chuckle reverberating in her ear._

 _She laughed and turn her head. "Frederick!"_

 _Realising that he was embracing her, she flushed and nervously glanced at the footman standing by the door, but he discreetly averted his eyes with a small, approving smile._

 _Frederick released his hold on her and she immediately felt bereft of his touch. He saw the book she wanted and, with the advantage of height, easily pulled it off the shelf. After glancing at the spine, he held the book out._

 _"Hesperides? An interesting choice," he said in an amused tone._

 _She clasped her hands around the smooth leather binding and their fingers brushed, sending ripples of heat into her body._

 _"Is it?" Her voice sounded as unsteady as her legs felt. "I have not read it before. Have you?"_

 _He gazed at her intently and recited a tamer part from the collection._

 _"Thou art my life, my love, my heart,  
_ _The very eyes of me;  
_ _And hast command of every part  
_ _To live and die for thee."_

 _"Ah… so you have read it."_

 _She blushed prettily and his eyes twinkled._

 _"I am decided we shall have a copy for our own house."_

 _"Our house?"_

 _He nodded. "Now that your father has given his consent, we can look for a modest cottage for when we are married." Sir Walter had not given his consent so much as refrained from withholding it, but it mattered not to Frederick as long as the result was the same. "I know you deserve much better, but we will have to live off the income from your fortune until I can earn more money."_

 _"A modest cottage will suit me just fine, Frederick. I do not need much. Where would we settle?"_

 _"I wanted to look near Kellynch."_

 _She could not conceal her surprise. "You wish to stay near my family?"_

 _"I thought it best, as long as you are in agreement. Since we are still at war, I will inevitably be ordered out to sea. I would not want you to be lonely."_

 _She knew he did not get along with her father and Elizabeth; that he would place her happiness above his own made her heart swell with love. With her father and sisters, her word had no weight, her convenience was always to give way._

 _"But would you not go back to the West Indies?"_

 _"I will go where I am assigned, my love."_

 _She shook her head. "I would not wish to be four thousand miles apart from you. Or if you go to the East Indies, it would be even farther! Surely we can be closer to each other?"_

 _His eyes lit up and his mouth curved upwards._

 _"It is certainly possible for you to come with me. Depending on the situation, you might accompany me on the ship, as my sister often does with her husband, and then live in the nearest port town. But I must warn you, travelling on a ship can be dangerous and difficult. Many people feel disordered from the movement of the waves, the accommodations are small and the food quite limited. And the climate in most foreign port towns is much hotter than Somersetshire."_

 _Nothing he might have said would have lessened her resolve._

 _"I have travelled so little that every fresh place would be interesting to me. And I care not what I must endure as long as I am near you, Frederick."_

~~OOO~~

"Good morning, madam." Captain Wentworth spoke coolly, meeting her eyes with a steely gaze.

"Good morning, Captain Wentworth." She tried to match his formal tone but failed miserably. She longed to call him by his Christian name and hear him speak to her with tenderness again, but she had forfeited that privilege long ago.

An awkward pause followed before he rose and blurted out, "I did not know it was your room."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I did not know I was in your room. I assure you that had I known, I would not have stepped foot inside."

She stared at him, unable to speak. Why did he raise that subject again? His disdain for her was already clear and she did not understand why he felt the need to draw further attention to it.

Straightening his waistcoat, he said, "I was just finishing a letter to my brother. Good day, Miss Elliot."

Bowing quickly, he sped past her and through the doorway, barely giving her time to respond.

"Good day, Captain Wentworth."

Sighing deeply, Anne sank into the chair which he had occupied, succeeding to the very spot where he had leaned and written. How would they endure another five weeks under the same roof?

She knew what she had to do. With the right words, she could convince Lady Russell to shorten the trip and bring her to Kellynch Lodge earlier. Pulling out a new sheet of paper, Anne dipped the pen into the inkwell and began to write.

* * *

 _October 21st_

 _Dear Lady Russell,_

 _I regret to inform you of a fire that occurred at the Great House early yesterday morning. Fortunately, no one was seriously injured, but due to the damage from the fire and smoke, Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove, Louisa and Henrietta are now staying at Uppercross Cottage. With the cottage full, and at the kind invitation of Admiral and Mrs. Croft, I have removed to Kellynch Hall. The Crofts have been ideal hosts and I am very grateful for their generosity._

 _I hope you are enjoying your stay in Devonshire and I eagerly look forward to your return._

 _Yours, &c.,_

 _Anne_

* * *

After sanding, sealing and addressing the letter, she handed it to a servant who informed her that breakfast was ready. She selected a book from the library to read later, then proceeded to the breakfast parlour.

~~OOO~~

Admiral Croft, Sophia and Captain Wentworth were already seated at the table when Anne entered the room. She helped herself to toast and rolls at the sideboard and sat in the chair next to Sophia.

"Miss Elliot, Sophy and I are taking the gig to Uppercross this morning," Admiral Croft said before pausing to drink his coffee. "I will convey her to the cottage and then go to the Great House to review the damage with Mr. Musgrove."

Looking up from the roll she was buttering, Anne said to Sophia, "I plan to visit the cottage too, so I shall see you there."

"In that case, may we offer you a seat in the gig?" Sophia asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Croft, but there is not room for three people."

"We have excellent room for three, I assure you. If we were all like you, I believe we might sit four!"

Not wishing to inconvenience the Crofts, Anne persisted. "I do not mind walking. I prefer walking."

"But it is a full six miles to Uppercross Cottage and back!"

"If you are set on your plan Miss Elliot, I shall arrange for a footman to accompany you," Admiral Croft offered.

Anne smiled her acceptance. She thought nothing of walking by herself and had often done so, but knew it would be more proper to have a chaperone. However, she soon regretted her choice when Sophia added,

"Frederick, did you not say you are walking to the cottage as well? Perhaps you can accompany Miss Elliot and the footman."

A loud noise erupted from across the table as Captain Wentworth, who was swallowing a mouthful of tea, turned bright red and began to cough violently. He brought his napkin over his mouth and attempted to regain his composure.

Anne need not have witnessed his reaction to know how he felt; she was equally distressed by Sophia's suggestion. To avoid any possibility of it coming to fruition, she hastily changed her mind and accepted the ride in the gig.

Captain Wentworth quit the room soon after, while Anne and the Crofts remained behind another quarter of an hour before departing.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's notes:**

1) _Hesperides_ is a collection of poems written by Robert Herrick and published in 1648. I chose it because I wanted something that was not so common in JAFF. However, _Hesperides_ has several bawdy and explicit poems and I suspect it would not have been considered appropriate for a young woman, which is why Frederick is amused. I stuck with the book and assumed that with her mother gone and her father's ignorance of books and general indifference towards her, Anne would have had the opportunity to come across it.

The _Hesperides_ poem that Frederick quotes is "To Anthea Who May Command Him Any Thing".

2) Anne's dowry is 10,000 pounds. Using the standard 5% rate of return at the time, it would would have produced a yearly income of 500 pounds. This is the same income that Mrs. Dashwood, Elinor and Marianne have in _Sense and Sensibility_ after Mr. Dashwood's death.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Visit to Uppercross

Though the gig was comfortable enough with three seated across, the journey to Uppercross was not entirely pleasant for Anne. Admiral Croft may have commanded ships with ease, but his command of the gig was far less masterful.

"Horses do not listen so well as men," he complained as the chaise jolted too far to the left after having gone too far right.

Accustomed to the sudden lurches and jostling of her husband's driving, Sophia smiled serenely with no trace of anxiety across her face. Anne, however, could not feel as calm. After a particularly big bump, she wished she had not eaten so much at breakfast.

"Is this not better than walking, Miss Elliot?" Sophia said. "You may ride with us whenever you wish. My dear Admiral, that post! We shall certainly take that post."

But by coolly giving the reins a better direction herself they passed the danger; and by once afterwards judiciously putting out her hand they neither fell into a rut, nor ran foul of a dung-cart.

Upon reaching their destination, Anne breathed a sigh of relief. She dreaded another ride with Admiral Croft and pondered the likelihood that she would become intimately acquainted with that dung-cart on the return to Kellynch.

~~OOO~~

When she entered the cottage, Anne noticed Captain Wentworth already seated and engaged in quiet conversation with Charles.

"Oh Anne," Mary whined when she saw her sister, "it was very unkind of you to leave me yesterday! I feel so unwell. I am certain my illness is owing to the anxiety and lack of sleep brought on by the wretched fire. Why could you not stay with us?"

"There is more room at Kellynch Hall, and you know I will come as often as I can."

"Well! It must be very pleasant for you to be back in our father's house. With so many rooms and so few people, you can go about your day without always bumping into another person."

Anne made no response and Louisa and Henrietta claimed her attention next.

"It is unfortunate the fire started in the parlour. The harp and grand pianoforte were lost, along with the flower-stands and little tables!" Louisa exclaimed.

"I left my new bonnet in there too. I spent hours trimming it the other day and now it is all for naught," Henrietta added sorrowfully. "The ribbon was specially purchased in London by papa, and I am sure I shall never find one like it again."

The two sisters continued their lamentations, despairing over the loss of their favourite dresses and other possessions. Not to be outdone, Mary's voice joined in the fray again, claiming spasms in her arms and legs.

At this time, Captain Wentworth and Charles walked out to the Great House. Sophia sat with Mrs. Musgrove while Anne stayed by Mary and the Miss Musgroves and tried, at intervals, to suggest comfort to Louisa, to quiet Mary, and to soothe Henrietta. After half an hour, Admiral Croft arrived with the gig and Sophia prepared to leave. Noticing Anne's reluctance to join her, Sophia said,

"If you wish to stay longer, Miss Elliot, I will ask the Admiral to return for you in an hour."

Neither wishing to ride in the gig, especially without Sophia, nor leave the cottage just yet, Anne replied,

"Thank you, Mrs. Croft, but I shall walk back. It is such a fine day and I would like the exercise."

~~OOO~~

Charles sighed as he and Captain Wentworth walked the grounds to the Great House.

"I am so glad your sister and Anne have come to the cottage, Wentworth. Anne especially has a way of calming and cheering my sisters and Mary that the rest of us cannot readily accomplish."

It had not particularly struck Captain Wentworth until now that Anne might be so valued. "Do you miss her presence at the cottage?"

"Yes, of course. We have seen so much of Anne over the years. Mary has a habit of claiming her when anything is the matter, you see, which is more often than not. Anne does so much for her and our boys. It must be burdensome but she never complains. If you had only seen her composure during the fire! I do not know what I would have done without her."

"Indeed?"

Charles nodded. "When we were awakened by the fire, Mary was quite hysterical and would not let me go. Anne had to tend to her so I could leave the cottage. She also took care of the boys who awoke and Louisa and Henrietta too. She made tea, soothed them and got them all back to sleep and stayed downstairs. There is no one so dependable, so capable as Anne."

Captain Wentworth remained silent. This account did not match his own conviction that Anne was weak and timid, with a decided feebleness of character.

Charles continued, "It is remarkable how different two sisters can be, considering my own two are so similar. When happy and properly attended to, Mary is in good spirits, but any small disturbance sinks her completely. Anne, on the other hand, has a fortitude and strength of mind."

"And yet, she remains unmarried while her younger sister does not." The words had come out unbidden and Captain Wentworth immediately regretted them.

"I see what you are about, Wentworth. I would have married Anne if she had agreed, you know."

Captain Wentworth started at this information. After a moment's pause, he said, "Do you mean that Miss Elliot refused you?"

"Oh yes, yes she did."

Anne had refused an offer of marriage from Charles Musgrove! A hundred thoughts rushed on Captain Wentworth at once; he tried to keep his voice neutral. "When was this?"

"I proposed to her in the year nine. I knew I was not her equal in manners, mind or situation, but I still had hopes she would say yes. When she declined, I sensed her heart belonged to another and wondered who the lucky fellow was, but I now see I was mistaken, for five years have passed and she is still single. Ah, there is my father!"

A maelstrom of emotions coursed through Captain Wentworth but he forced the appearance of calmness as they approached Admiral Croft and Mr. Musgrove. The latter was supervising the removal of damaged stone, wood and furnishings from the Great House. He spoke of his ideas for rebuilding the damaged rooms and took the gentlemen around the exterior of the house, soliciting their opinions on the advantages of using brick, sandstone or limestone. Captain Wentworth said everything reasonable and proper while not actually knowing what he was saying at all. When Admiral Croft departed for the cottage in the gig, Captain Wentworth took his leave as well.

~~OOO~~

Arriving at the Kellynch gates nearly two hours later, Anne stopped at the sight of Captain Wentworth sitting on a large tree root in quiet contemplation. He looked quite youthful with his right elbow casually resting atop a bent knee and his hands idly playing with some blades of grass. Though he faced her and sat right next to the path, she intended to pass without disturbing him. However, he looked up as she approached and tossed the grass aside. Expecting him to offer an excuse to quit her company, she was astonished when he quickly said,

"Miss Elliot, shall we walk back to the house together?"

Standing up and brushing his hands, he offered his arm. Taken aback, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you, but I can see myself to the house. I apologise for disturbing your solitary reverie."

"Not at all. I was… just heading back myself."

His voice had a warmth that had been lacking in prior weeks. Wondering at his civility, she searched his face for a clue and saw something different in his eyes. They had neither the recent cold indifference nor the tenderness of the past, but something in between. Perhaps an offer of friendship? Her spirits lifted at the possibility.

"Then I should be happy for your company, Captain Wentworth."

Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow, she was struck by the feeling and had forgotten just how comfortable and natural it felt. They began the short walk together and he steered the conversation to safe, common subjects. Though she preferred more interesting topics, Anne decided to let him set the tone if they were indeed embarking on a new friendship together.

When they approached the house, she found herself in unexpectedly good spirits - until she turned and spied, across the lawn, the majestic oak tree that towered above all the other trees on the grounds of Kellynch Hall.

~~OOO~~

 _Anne sat at the bench round the old oak tree, absorbed in Mr. Scott's newest publication, Ballads and Lyrical Pieces, which she had purchased yesterday at the village bookstore. The day was uncommonly lovely. It was really October; but it was September in its mild air and soft wind. The bright sun filtered through the leafy canopy, sprinkling flecks of light across the pages._

 _Soft footfalls and the snap of a twig alerted Anne to the presence of another. Raising her head, she met Frederick's eyes. Full of energy and confidence, he gave her a broad smile and sat down next to her._

 _"Good day, Anne."_

 _A thrill ran down her spine at the sound of his voice saying her Christian name. Now that they were engaged, he no longer called her "Miss Anne", and it amazed her that a small change could have such a profound impact._

 _"Good day, Frederick. You are early. Dinner is yet two hours away."_

 _"Sir Walter asked me to come by and review the marriage settlement. I presently find myself at leisure till dinner. I hope you do not mind my company?"_

 _"No! Not at all. Did the discussion go well?"_

 _He nodded. Not wanting to dampen her good mood, Frederick did not tell Anne that her father refused to do anything beyond what he was obliged to settle on his daughter. It did not signify; between her fortune and his conviction that he would rise in rank and earn more prize-money, they would be able to settle comfortably._

 _"When do you think we can get married?"_

 _"I expect to sign the papers by the end of week and then acquire the license. Perhaps we could marry in as little as two weeks if that is agreeable to you."_

 _She nodded eagerly. "I should like that very much."_

 _"I only wish I could marry you today, Anne."_

 _She smiled at his impatience. "Two weeks is not too long to wait."_

 _"True." He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently caressed her soft skin. "I would wait as long as it takes to marry you."_

 _She blushed prettily. Slowly, he leaned forward and her heart quickened. They had shared their first kiss after she accepted his proposal and her stomach still fluttered every time she thought about it. Would he kiss her again?_

 _Tilting her head up, she closed her eyes and felt his soft, warm lips brush gently against hers, electrifying every nerve in her body._

~~OOO~~

A sigh escaped Anne's lips; it came out louder than expected and reached Captain Wentworth's ears.

"Is something the matter, Miss Elliot?"

 _Miss Elliot._ She shuddered at the formality.

He mistook the cause of her involuntarily movement. "Are you cold?"

"No. Everything is fine. Thank you."

He frowned and she regretted the lie. However, she certainly could not disclose what was on her mind. Feeling agitated, she looked for the first opportunity to quit his company; when they entered the front doors, she immediately excused herself and fled to the safety of her room.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

The novel is a bit vague on what Sir Walter agreed to do for Anne, probably because Regency readers would know what it meant. The text says he gave "a professed resolution of doing nothing for his daughter." In _The Annotated Persuasion_ , David Shapard says this means nothing additional beyond her 10,000 pound dowry "which would have been guaranteed as part of the strict settlement binding the estate." This would have been determined before Sir Walter and Lady Elliot's marriage.

I have found online articles stating that many settlements were written without specifying the distribution among the daughters. Therefore, a parent had the means of adjusting the amount for each daughter rather than giving them all an equal share. However, in _The Annotated Emma_ , Shapard states that "sisters always received the same amount."

In any case, even if Sir Walter could lower Anne's dowry amount, I believe that Lady Russell would have convinced him to give Anne an equal share. While Lady Russell may not have approved of Frederick, she loved Anne and, in case she could not separate them, would not have wanted Anne to suffer even more by getting less than an equal share (and less than what Mary would have already received upon her marriage to Charles).


	5. Chapter 5 - Dinner and Music

As she changed for dinner, Anne wondered how long would it take before the past no longer inflicted pain. The memories of her former meetings with Captain Wentworth remained as fresh and vivid as if they had occurred yesterday. Though they had been the opposite of painful at the time, they now reminded her of the happiness and love she had sacrificed.

Sighing, she smoothed out the bottom of her dress and took a final glance in the mirror before opening the bedchamber door. When she stepped into the hallway, Captain Wentworth was exiting Mary's former room two doors away. Their eyes met and he paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot as if unsure whether to stay or go.

"Miss Elliot, shall we proceed down the stairs together?"

His voice was hesitant; knowing her behaviour at the end of their walk had discomfited him, she gave a strained smile and nodded.

"I must apologise for my sudden departure earlier, Captain Wentworth. I was excessively tired from the long walk."

He did not look convinced but merely said, "I understand. I hope you were able to rest?"

"Yes, thank you."

After lightly placing her hand on his arm, they descended the staircase together and met the Crofts and Musgroves in the drawing room. A quarter of an hour's conversation passed and then dinner was announced.

Like the Musgroves, the Crofts did not follow precedence at meals; when the party proceeded into the dining room, Anne lingered behind, already knowing what remembrance awaited her when she entered.

~~OOO~~

" _Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Sir Walter."_

 _Having already worn his best clothes at their last meeting, Frederick chose his second best clothes for this day and hoped they would suffice._

 _Sir Walter nodded briefly before turning his attention back to his plate. Though Frederick would soon be his son, Sir Walter regarded it as a very degrading alliance for his family. If not for Lady Russell, who a few days ago reminded the baronet about propriety, he would not have bothered to extend the dinner invitation._

 _Dinner passed with forced civility and few words from Sir Walter and Elizabeth, but Lady Russell willingly carried the conversation. She had only met Frederick a handful of times to date and wanted to learn more about him. Anne and Frederick had slowly become acquainted over the past few months, and the rapidity with which their relationship escalated had taken Lady Russell by surprise. After the first course, where she inquired about his family and time in the navy, she said,_

" _When do you plan to get married, Captain Wentworth?"_

" _We hope to marry within two weeks at Kellynch Church." Frederick cast a tender look at Anne, who smiled back._

 _Lady Russell did not notice Anne's reaction, but it would not have lessened her shock._

" _What is the hurry?"_

" _Anne and I wish to marry immediately, and it is not wise to delay these matters in a time of war. I hope to have a ship soon so I can earn more money and gain the next step in rank."_

" _A ship, prize-money, promotion… that is a lot to hope for, Captain Wentworth."_

 _"Yes, but I have always been lucky and I know I shall be so still."_

 _His sanguine temper did not inspire confidence in Lady Russell. "And where will Anne settle while you are sailing the world?"_

" _Anne and I will stay with my brother at his parsonage in Monkford till I am assigned to a ship."_

" _I am afraid I do not understand."_

" _Once Frederick goes out to sea, I will go with him," Anne explained enthusiastically._

 _Lady Russell's eyes widened and she looked to Sir Walter for his reaction, but he appeared ignorant of the disturbing news unfolding at the table._

" _Go with him! And then what? Where would you live?"_

" _I would travel by ship and settle in the nearest port town," Anne replied._

" _But we are in the middle of a war!" Lady Russell exclaimed. She turned to Frederick, disbelief and accusation pouring from her eyes. "You would make Anne go with you and put her in harm's way?"_

" _I would not make_ _Anne to do anything," he retorted, his face reddening with anger. "It is her wish to come with me."_

 _Sophia and Edward had often warned him about his outbursts, but he could not restrain himself. He did not appreciate the hostility and could not fathom what he had done to deserve it._

 _Not wanting to see the two people dearest to her arguing, Anne tried to intervene. "Lady Russell, please, I -"_

 _Lady Russell ignored her and addressed Frederick. "It is too dangerous!"_

" _It is not uncommon and Anne does not object to it."_

" _You are then resolved to do this?"_

 _It would have been wiser to back down, but Frederick stubbornly refused. "I am only resolved to act in that manner which will constitute Anne's happiness."_

 _Lady Russell bristled, offended that a stranger without alliance or fortune believed he cared more than she did about Anne's happiness. Knowing she could not influence him, Lady Russell simply pressed her lips together and ceased speaking. But when the women entered the drawing room after dinner, Lady Russell made sure to take a seat directly next to Anne._

~~OOO~~

"Anne?"

Mrs. Musgrove, who sat on Anne's left, looked expectantly at her. Anne realised she had not been attending to the conversation at the table.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Musgrove?" She felt Captain Wentworth's eyes fixed on her from across the table.

"What do you think of a bow window in the new parlour?"

"That… that sounds lovely."

Mrs. Musgrove smiled affably at Anne's response. "The old parlour was so square and old-fashioned," she said to the rest of the table. "Louisa suggests a bow window, and Henrietta wants the other windows in the room to reach the ground for a better view of the gardens. I admit I prefer an older style, but perhaps a change would be best."

"Do not get too far ahead of yourself, my dear," Mr. Musgrove said. "The aftermath of the fire streightens us as to many things."

Henrietta spoke up. "But papa, we must get a new harp and pianoforte as soon as possible and set them up in another room. How I miss dancing already!"

"Perhaps, Miss Musgrove, we can have some dancing in the drawing room this evening," Admiral Croft offered.

Henrietta and Louisa's faces brightened.

"Oh yes!" Louisa gushed. She glanced at Captain Wentworth, who sat beside her, before turning to Anne. "Will you play for us, Anne?"

Delighted to see the Miss Musgroves smiling again, Anne readily agreed.

After tea and coffee were completed in the drawing room and proper space made, Anne took the seat at the grand pianoforte and found the sheet music for an Irish air. Louisa took Captain Wentworth's arm, Henrietta danced with Charles, Mary with Mr. Musgrove, and Mrs. Musgrove with Admiral Croft. As Sophia was the only one remaining, she sat down next to Anne.

~~OOO~~

" _May I assist you in turning the pages, Anne?"_

 _She turned from the pianoforte to see Frederick's admiring gaze as he made his way to her._

" _I would be grateful for your assistance, Frederick. Would you like to select a piece?"_

 _He nodded his assent and she handed him a stack of sheet music. Slowly leafing through the pages, he settled on one and placed it on the music rack._

" _This is not too fast so we can enjoy some conversation together." Frederick smiled as he took a seat in the chair next to Anne._

 _She looked at the papers and saw the first movement of Mozart's piano sonata number 11. "It is one of my favourites."_

 _As she began, Frederick attentively followed along so he would know when to turn the page. Her fingers were light and playful as they skillfully struck the black and white keys._

 _"Your expression of the music is delightful, Anne. I look forward to hearing you play many more times in the future."_

 _Though he had only meant to pay her a compliment, his words reminded her of the short and limited nature of their acquaintance. Recalling Lady Russell's comments to her after dinner, she stiffened and kept her eyes on the music in front of her. Her reaction did not go unnoticed._

" _Anne, is something wrong?"_

 _She knew her father had his faults, the chief being vanity of person and of situation, and his unenthusiastic reaction to her engagement had not been wholly unexpected. But when Lady Russell, on whom Anne had relied for the past six years, expressed her concern and disapproval, Anne began to doubt herself. Lady Russell had questioned everything about Frederick - his lack of fortune, lack of connexions, fearlessness of mind and headstrong temper._

" _I think… perhaps I have not fully thought this through," she said hesitantly._

" _Thought what through? Travelling with me?"_

 _When she did not immediately respond, he grew alarmed._

" _Anne, wherever you wish to live and whenever you wish to be married is agreeable to me. What matters most to me is your comfort and happiness. You must believe that. I love you."_

 _His tender, earnest words filled her heart. Never, since the loss of her dear mother, had Anne known the happiness of being listened to, encouraged, or unconditionally loved. Until now. And was not his frank and open-hearted character, which Lady Russell deplored, one of the things she prized most about him?_

" _I know. I love you too, Frederick."_

 _He breathed a sigh of relief._

" _That is all that matters. Do not concern yourself with what others say. We will figure it out - together."_

 _She took a moment to look into his eyes, drawing strength from his confidence. "Yes, you are right. I know you are."_

~~OOO~~

This memory occupied Anne while her fingers were mechanically at work, proceeding together without error and without consciousness as she played song after song. _If only I could have stopped myself then, before I went on to make an irrevocable decision._ She looked over to see Captain Wentworth dancing with Henrietta, their faces merry and joyous. Tears filled her eyes and she reminded herself to be satisfied with his friendship. _There is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do about it now._

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's notes:**

We can see the cracks in Frederick and Anne's engagement and know what will follow shortly… but while the past is falling apart, the present will be getting better! I apologize that this chapter was mostly memories - they come whenever Anne does something new with Frederick in the same place. However, we are done with all except one now, and that one will come much later. I hope you have enjoyed seeing glimpses of Anne and Frederick's engagement. I think they provide a nice juxtaposition to the current events.

The Mozart sonata is a nod to the 1995 Pride and Prejudice miniseries.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rekindled Feelings

**CHAPTER 6 - REKINDLED FEELINGS**

 _Sunday  
_ _October 23, 1814  
_ _3 days after the fire_

The day Anne had been dreading the most arrived. Sunday. Her slumber the night before was fragmented, fitful, and chiefly comprised of one thought. Today, she would attend morning service with Captain Wentworth at Kellynch church - the same church where they once planned to marry. If staying at the Hall for three nights with him had been a trial, Sunday service would be ten times worse.

After breakfast, the party of four departed on foot. Admiral Croft walked alongside his wife, leaving Captain Wentworth and Anne to pair together. While her companion tried to engage her in conversation, Anne was far too distracted to say anything sensible.

A short ten minute walk brought them to the front of the church. With every step forward, Anne's breath constricted further. When they proceeded through the large wooden doors and onto the aisle, her anxiety spiralled to new heights. Did Captain Wentworth also realise the significance of the moment? She stood paralyzed waiting for his reaction, but he betrayed no emotion and maintained a steady pace. Thus she forced her feet to move, unsuccessfully trying to forget how she might have taken the same walk to meet him at the altar.

They filed into the Elliot family pew, which the Crofts had been occupying as Sir Walter's tenants, and Anne found herself at one end of the bench with Captain Wentworth on her other side. Having been away from Kellynch for the past six Sundays, she perceived whispers from behind of "Miss Anne," "Sir Walter" and "Bath". However, the chatter diminished to a buzz in her ears as she succumbed to a far greater distraction. It might have been due to her heightened state of agitation or the particularly meaningful setting, but the nearness of Captain Wentworth today was an exquisite torture. His body heat and sandalwood scent drifted towards her as if carried by an invisible current. Her skin involuntarily flushed, she breathed erratically and her heart pounded so intensely that she thought it might burst. If not for her overriding sense of duty and propriety, she likely would have fled the premises.

As the morning service went on, Anne diligently worked to regain some semblance of control over herself. Thankfully, the day's sermons spared her further distress as the rector spoke about charitable acts and doing good. She almost felt herself again until the rector announced,

"I publish the Banns of Marriage between William Thomas Hall of Kellynch and Sarah Ann Yates of Kellynch. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking."

Anne's heart ceased pounding and went nearly still. She looked sideways at Captain Wentworth but his face remained as inscrutable as ever.

When the service ended, Anne sought out Miss Yates and Mr. Hall to offer her sincere wishes for their happiness. Both families were hardworking tenants of her father's and were well respected in the village.

"Thank you very much, Miss Elliot. I am the luckiest man in all of England!" Mr. Hall declared.

Miss Yates blushed. "Oh William, please do not exaggerate to Miss Elliot."

"It is no exaggeration," he insisted. "I only wish we could marry before the third Banns are read."

Anne smiled at their obvious affection and youthful impetuousness. When Mr. Hall left to speak to another friend, Miss Yates leaned in closer and spoke quietly.

"And what of you, Miss Elliot? The gentleman who sat next to you during service has turned many heads since he arrived. He is very good looking and single, is he not?"

Anne laughed nervously. "He is the brother of Admiral and Mrs. Croft, who are renting Kellynch Hall. That is all."

"'Tis a shame. You would make a handsome couple."

When she returned to Kellynch Hall, Anne required a long application of solitude and reflection to recover her from the events of the morning. She did not think she would survive another Sunday service with Captain Wentworth.

~~OOO~~

 _Monday  
_ _October 24, 1814  
_ _4 days after the fire_

It had become a habit for Anne to stroll the grounds before breakfast when the weather permitted it. Today, she unexpectedly met Captain Wentworth while she was out. To her surprise, he looked at her as if nothing extraordinary had occurred the previous day. She felt the utter impossibility, from her knowledge of his mind, that he could be unvisited by remembrance of the past any more than herself. There must be the same immediate association of thought, though clearly it was not of equal pain.

Determined that if he could remain unaffected, she would endeavor to at least act the same, she greeted him with forced cheerfulness and he inquired after her plans for the day.

"I shall go to Uppercross Cottage," she replied.

"Will you ride with the Crofts in the gig?"

Shaking her head, she said more emphatically than intended, "I will walk."

He read her feelings and gave a deep laugh, his rich voice carrying through the trees around them. "The Admiral's driving style is… interesting. He often upsets the carriage but my sister makes nothing of it; she would as lieve be tossed out as not, but I would not wish that fate on you."

They shared a smile and she relaxed. He continued, "I plan to visit the cottage as well. Perhaps we can walk together?"

His offer astonished her. A mere three days ago, he choked on his tea when Sophia made the same suggestion. How quickly things had changed! Yet after yesterday's events, her first impulse was to decline. She caught herself before replying; if she wanted to be friends, she should not avoid him. She should spend more time with him, not less.

"Very well, Captain Wentworth. I will ask Admiral Croft if one of his servants can accompany us, and we can depart after breakfast."

~~OOO~~

They began walking to Uppercross with a maid and Anne tried to think of something to say. It was unnecessary, however, as Captain Wentworth took charge and asked for her opinion on Lord Byron's latest work, The Corsair. She gladly obliged and they compared their thoughts on the characters and story as well as the poem's public reception and use of heroic couplets. After a thorough and lengthy discussion, Anne was pleased to discover their views remained as similar as they had once been.

Spying Uppercross village ahead, she said,

"Do you mind if we stop at the milliner's shop, Captain Wentworth?"

"Not at all."

When they entered the shop, Anne noticed the sudden change in his countenance. Though he had accompanied his sister and mother on shopping excursions when he was younger, the sight of so many bonnets, gloves, lace and ribbons was enough to overwhelm any man.

"You may wait outside if you prefer," she offered. "The maid will stay with me and I shall not be long."

"I am happy to stay, Miss Elliot."

The clerk greeted them, knowing Miss Anne by name. She approached the counter and requested to see the velvet and silk ribbons available.

As Captain Wentworth stood in a corner patiently waiting, he overheard two young women perusing the gloves.

"I tried my best to persuade mamma, but she insisted on buying the Princess Elizabeth silk."

"But Marie Louise would have matched your complexion much better!"

"I agree. I do not like the purple hue in Princess Elizabeth. But after half an hour mamma would not relent, so now I have no choice but to use it."

Captain Wentworth inwardly groaned, neither knowing nor wishing to know the difference between the two colours (if they were indeed colours) that the women were discussing. He looked over at Anne and inhaled sharply at the sight of twenty ribbons in a rainbow of colours laid out in front of her. He hoped when she said she would "not be long," she did not mean half an hour deciding between different colours named after people.

Thankfully, Anne proved to be a decisive shopper and a few minutes later had selected three ribbons - a red, a green and a blue one. Captain Wentworth thought they would all suit her very well. As she completed her purchase, he approached the counter to offer his services and eyed the three small bundles.

"Separate packages?"

"They are gifts for the Miss Musgroves and Mary," Anne explained.

"That is very kind of you. But do you not wish to purchase something for yourself as well?"

She shook her head. "I have enough ribbon."

He gave a warm smile and placed the packages into his pocket, then offered his arm and they continued on their way.

~~OOO~~

"Good morning Captain Wentworth and Miss Anne! Charles just left for the Great House and Louisa and Henrietta have gone to visit a tenant. Please stay until they return, Captain." Mrs. Musgrove motioned to an empty chair.

"Thank you, but I will head to the Great House now to meet with Charles. I shall return later and hope to have the pleasure of the Miss Musgroves' company then."

"Of course, Captain Wentworth. My girls should be back within a half hour, I am sure of it."

After he left, Mrs. Musgrove eagerly turned to Anne.

"I have samples of papers and hangings for when the new parlour is completed. I must get your opinion on which ones to choose."

Mary, who had been lethargically draped across the sofa and did not stir when Anne presented her with the package of ribbon, sat up with all the energy of a hale person.

"I would be glad to help too," she said.

Mrs. Musgrove looked reluctant. "But you are not well, Mary. I would not wish to burden you with such minor decisions."

"It is only right that I should help, as I shall be mistress of the Great House one day."

Anne could perceive that Mrs. Musgrove was rather offended by Mary's indelicacy, but the older woman graciously invited Mary to join them at the table. The three women reviewed the samples together, discussing the merits of each colour and pattern. To Mary's disappointment, Mrs. Musgrove favoured Anne's simpler suggestions over her costlier, more lavish choices.

When Louisa and Henrietta returned, they thanked Anne for the ribbon and expressed their dismay at having missed Captain Wentworth. As consolation for his absence, they spoke to Anne about him instead.

"You are so fortunate to be staying with him at Kellynch Hall!"

"Tell us all about Captain Wentworth."

"What time does he wake up?"

"What did he eat for breakfast today?"

"Did he escort you here? He is such a gentleman!"

Anne answered the barrage of questions as best she could. Thankfully, the inquisition did not last long, for Captain Wentworth soon arrived and delighted the Miss Musgroves by staying for half an hour. When Anne departed with him, she saw the envy in Louisa and Henrietta's eyes **.** How they would react to discover that a few days ago, she would have happily exchanged places with them! But now, something had changed. Now she found herself looking forward to another three mile walk with Captain Wentworth.

~~OOO~~

Having finished her book earlier in the day, Anne stopped by the library before retiring for the night to select a new one. Upon entering the room, she saw Captain Wentworth again, this time seated in a chair by the fire and engrossed in a book of his own. They greeted each other and she quickly made a selection from a lower shelf. As she prepared to bid him good night, he suddenly said,

"I am reading The Swiss Family Robinson. Are you familiar with it?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No, I do not recall that book in the library."

"This copy belongs to Admiral Croft. He received it as a gift and insisted I read it. He found it quite amusing."

"Amusing?"

"In Admiral Croft's words, 'What a strange fellow this Mr. Wyss is, to imagine an island in the East Indies with animals as varied as kangaroos, elephants and walruses!'"

Anne smiled as she envisioned the scene. "Perhaps when you are done with the book, I shall ask Admiral Croft if I may borrow it."

"I could read some to you now, if you wish?"

His gaze drifted to the empty chair across from him, then back at her, a silent invitation to join him.

"But you are more than halfway through the book already," she observed.

"I do not mind returning to the beginning."

Anne's heart beat faster. Contrary to her feelings before breakfast, the idea of Captain Wentworth's company now appealed to her much more than the solitude of the bedchamber. She quickly decided to take the chair, intending to remain for a quarter of an hour. He smiled and, in the flickering light of the fire and candles, she imagined a flash of tenderness in his eyes before he looked down at the book. Turning to the first page, he began,

"For many days we had been tempest-tossed…"

Anne listened, transfixed by the sound of his deep, mellow voice. Occasionally, he would pause as something in the story reminded him about the West Indies or she would ask a question about sailing, and they would talk about that subject before resuming the book. When the clock struck eleven, Anne was astonished that a full hour had passed. After thanking Captain Wentworth and taking her leave, she went to sleep contemplating how surprisingly enjoyable her day had been.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

Everything is going swimmingly for our dear couple! Nothing could possibly go wrong… could it?

Marie Louise and Princess Elizabeth are Regency era colours. Marie Louise is a light turquoise blue and Princess Elizabeth is a bluish purple.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bid Adieu

**CHAPTER 7 - BID ADIEU**

 _October 25th_

 _My dear Anne,_

 _I was grieved to learn about the fire and think it most unfortunate for the Musgroves. Though I wish you did not have to rely on the kindness of your father's tenants at Kellynch Hall, I know nothing can be done about it at the moment. Rest assured, I intend to rectify the situation as soon as possible. I regrettably have engagements that will keep me in Devonshire for several more days, but you may anticipate my return to Kellynch in the middle of next week._

 _I am, &c., &c,_

 _Lady Russell_

~~OOO~~

 _Thursday  
_ _October 27, 1814  
_ _7 days after the fire_

Captain Wentworth began to find Anne regularly during her morning strolls; whether by design or coincidence, she dared not contemplate. Yesterday evening, she returned to the library and encountered him there too. When he offered to continue reading his book to her, she accepted with alacrity.

Today, she awoke energized at the prospect of spending time with Captain Wentworth again. She had forgotten the pleasure of a clever, well-informed person who had a great deal of conversation and respected her opinions. After getting dressed, she headed for the same area of shrubbery where Captain Wentworth had found her yesterday. Not three minutes later, his tall figure approached and she felt her heart flutter in response.

"Good morning, Miss Elliot."

She smiled, the colour rising in her cheeks. "Good morning, Captain Wentworth. Are you enjoying the grounds?"

"Indeed I am. May I join you?"

Though she anticipated the question as he had asked it the prior two mornings as well, she still felt a rush of excitement upon hearing it.

"Yes, of course."

She happily slid her hand into his arm and savoured the warmth emanating from it.

"What are your plans for the morning, Miss Elliot?"

"I will go to Uppercross Cottage today."

She had not called on the Musgroves since Monday, when he had accompanied her. As they rounded the path, she silently hoped for another question from Captain Wentworth; she was not disappointed.

"Shall we walk there together again?"

~~OOO~~

"The Musgroves are very fortunate you did not follow your family to Bath," Captain Wentworth said as they passed the sweep gates on their way to Uppercross.

"It is I who am the fortunate one. I very much enjoy their company and was happy to delay my journey to Bath. I have never liked Bath and shall have to go soon enough."

"But you have done so much for them. You took care of your sister and her children before the fire and have spent many hours comforting all of them since then. You brought gifts and if I am not mistaken, Miss Louisa was wearing your blue dress on Monday."

Had he noticed the dress because he remembered it on her or because he had never seen it on Louisa?

"It is the least I can do," she replied. "Sometimes I feel the Musgroves are more family to me than my own father and sisters. They are so open and warm, with no pretensions or false pride."

He nodded. "The entire family has been so friendly and welcoming. They have made my stay here much more enjoyable than I initially anticipated."

Anne winced as she remembered that Captain Wentworth's romantic interest lay elsewhere. If not for the fire bringing them under the same roof, he would surely have continued spending more time with the Miss Musgroves than with her. _We are merely friends._ A strange feeling stirred within her and, in an effort to suppress it, she said,

"It is difficult to see misfortune befall the Musgroves."

"Yes - though I have learned from my time in the navy that tragedy will strike even those who least deserve it."

He fell silent for a few moments, his face grave. Anne thought he must be remembering the many deaths he witnessed while at sea.

He soon resumed, "But there are good things that emerge from a crisis too. You discover which people possess courage and strength of mind, and what they really value."

Anne pondered his words. "I suppose that in a crisis, where urgent action is required, people reveal their true characters."

"Yes, precisely."

"And you have discovered something new from the fire?"

"Not new… I suppose… rather, I now see more clearly what was already there." A flush crept into his face and he looked away, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.

Anne noticed his reaction and immediately wondered if he was referring to one of the Miss Musgroves. The strange feeling within her erupted into a clear, sharp pang of jealousy; the force of it took her by surprise. What was happening? Since Captain Wentworth's arrival at Kellynch, she had worked hard to accept his attentions to the Miss Musgroves with relative equanimity. Now it all seemed to be unravelling. Never before had she felt such a strong… possessiveness over him. The sensation was both unexpected and unsettling.

~~OOO~~

"Captain Wentworth, you must come and help choose the trimmings for our new bonnets," Henrietta insisted as soon as he and Anne were announced at the cottage.

Henrietta led Captain Wentworth to a table, where Louisa already sat with two bonnets and a variety of ribbons and flowers laid out. Anne knew he had no interest in such matters, but he readily agreed and bore it all with good humour.

As Anne sat on the sofa with Mrs. Musgrove and Mary, the latter predictably complaining about Anne not coming to visit as often as she ought, peals of laughter emanated from across the room.

"Oh Captain Wentworth, you cannot be serious!" Louisa exclaimed loudly.

Anne turned and her stomach clenched at the sight of Captain Wentworth's smiling eyes upon a blushing and giggling Louisa. He was holding several bunches of flowers and murmuring to Louisa in such a tone that Anne was unable to catch his words. From that moment until the end of the visit, Anne was a poor companion to Mary and Mrs. Musgrove. Though she tried to attend to her own conversation, her eyes and ears refused to comply and continually followed Captain Wentworth around the room.

When it came time to depart, Louisa and Henrietta entreated Anne to return tomorrow, though they both glanced at Captain Wentworth as they made the request. It could not have been more obvious who they really wished to see. Unable to brook their disappointment, Anne reluctantly agreed.

On the walk back to Kellynch, Anne's fingers gripped Captain Wentworth's arm tighter, as if he might otherwise slip away. He was unusually pensive and quiet for most of the walk, a far cry from his gaiety at the cottage. How could he be so cheerful around the Miss Musgroves today but not around her? The most obvious explanation was one Anne did not wish to entertain.

"If you do not mind, Miss Elliot, I will continue walking the grounds alone," he said when they arrived at the front doors. He did not meet her eyes, and there was a consciousness of some sort or other about him.

Swallowing hard, Anne slowly slid her hand out of his elbow and immediately felt bereft of him. Watching his back as he left, it took every bit of her strength to restrain her legs from pursuing him. Their flourishing friendship had brought not only new highs for her, but new lows as well. What was she to do?

~~OOO~~

The question engrossed Anne for the remainder of the day and by the evening, she had arrived at only one answer. Sitting at the familiar window seat in her bedchamber, she gazed at the night sky. How opposite she felt to the nearly full moon tonight! While it was almost ready to burst with its dazzling brightness, a profound sadness shrouded her heart.

She had come to the realisation that a friendship with Captain Wentworth - that hazy middle ground where they were neither strangers nor lovers - was not sustainable. Their time together had only served to highlight the singularity of what she had lost. She had yet to meet another man who interested her and stirred such feelings within her the way he did. The more she enjoyed his company and attentions, the more she desired that which she could not have - his love.

Starting tomorrow, she would have to distance herself from him. They must go back to being common and indifferent acquaintances, for when he treated her with cold civility, her heart more easily resigned itself to its fate. All the pleasures of the previous days - the walks, the readings, the lively conversations - were now sunk in the knowledge of what was to come.

Lifting her eyes, she peered through the moonlight to locate Cassiopeia faintly shining against the black sky. With one finger, she slowly traced the glass over the W shape before gently coming to rest on Schedar.

"Bid adieu, my sad heart, bid adieu to thy peace,  
Thy pleasure is past, and thy sorrows increase.  
See the shadows of evening how far they extend,  
And a long night is coming, that never may end."

With tears in her eyes, Anne slipped into bed and anticipated a restless night. But soon her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep, aided by the soothing, faint scent of sandalwood that still emanated from somewhere in the room.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

Angst averse readers - fasten your seatbelts! It's going to get bumpy.

Anne quotes the beginning of the William Cowper poem called "On Delia (Bid Adieu, My Sad Heart)".


	8. Chapter 8 - Separate Ways

_Friday  
_ _October 28, 1814  
_ _8 days after the fire_

Instead of going for a walk the next morning, Anne went to the library and wrote a letter to Elizabeth. Though her older sister likely cared not for news from Kellynch, today Anne spent a good half hour including every small detail to help pass the time before breakfast.

Captain Wentworth eventually found her and entered the room with a concerned look on his face. He asked if she had been outside.

"No, I have neglected my correspondence and have thus spent the morning here."

He seemed to find this explanation reasonable and smiled at her, which only added to the distress she already felt.

"Shall we walk to Uppercross Cottage together after breakfast?"

Anne shook her head. Despite promising the Miss Musgroves a visit, she was completely unequal to the task today and would find a way to go alone tomorrow instead. Supplying her prepared response, she hoped he would now drop the subject.

"I believe I have walked too much and need some rest. Pray go on without me and give my apologies to the Miss Musgroves."

Captain Wentworth, however, would not be so easily deterred. "Perhaps I should stay here with you instead." He walked to a table and picked up the book he had left last night, after hoping in vain to see her again. "We have not read The Swiss Family Robinson in two days."

She knew he was only offering out of politeness. And what of the Miss Musgroves' disappointment if he did not visit?

"Thank you, but I would prefer to be alone today."

He looked stricken as soon as she uttered the words. Averting her eyes, she reminded herself it was for the best, though had she not already known his feelings, she would have thought he wanted to stay with her. Her words achieved the desired effect and he left the room without pressing her further.

~~OOO~~

Both Anne and Captain Wentworth were unusually somber at breakfast, and more than once did Anne sense his pensive gaze upon her. Neither of them spoke much as they ate, though if Sophia or Admiral Croft noticed, they did not mention it.

Once Captain Wentworth and the Crofts departed for Uppercross, Anne went outside to sit in the garden. After a quarter of an hour, she decided to venture farther afield and seek solace at nearby Willow Mount. The view from the top was one of her favourites in the area and reminded her of her dear mother; the two of them had often spent a spring, summer or autumn day making the ascent together. Anne was sure the exertion and air would do her good today, and as long as she did not linger, she would be back at the Hall well before the others returned.

~~OOO~~

To the Miss Musgroves' dismay, Captain Wentworth only stayed briefly at Uppercross Cottage before taking his leave. He had determined to check on Anne again and was walking down the road leading to Kellynch when a slight movement caught the corner of his eye. Turning out of curiosity, he saw a lone figure walking down Willow Mount in the distance; he was taken aback when he recognised it as Anne.

She said she needed to rest yet had walked a mile from Kellynch Hall and up a steep hill! Captain Wentworth had been divided between a conviction that she was truly unwell and an uncomfortable belief that she had wanted to escape his company. This sighting confirmed the latter and his heart sank.

The past eight days had produced a dramatic shift in his feelings for Anne. Before the fire, he had been angry and resentful; he had meant to forget her and believed it to be done. But then her character had been thrust before him and he could not deny her fortitude, intelligence, and generosity. He admitted to himself that he had never seen her equal and, though he had spent eight years denying it, now knew he was as much in love with her as ever.

But what of her feelings? She had avoided him when he arrived earlier this month and had not wanted to come to Kellynch Hall. Then they had been thrown a good deal together and her opinion of him seemed to improve. He believed she enjoyed his company almost as much as he did hers and had been on the verge of declaring himself again - until this morning's events. Why had her behaviour changed so suddenly? Was she concerned about raising his expectations because she no longer loved him? A sharp pain shot through him. He had barely survived her first refusal and could not contemplate a second one.

Captain Wentworth slowed his pace to ensure he did not encounter Anne on the approach to Kellynch Hall. He thought it providential that he had not yet responded to Edward's letter which arrived yesterday. He had been ready to put off his visit to Shropshire again to stay with Anne, but now decided some distance and time away from her would be best. He would reply to Edward today and leave on the morrow.

~~OOO~~

 _Saturday  
_ _October 29, 1814  
_ _9 days after the fire_

Anne skipped her morning stroll again and stepped into the breakfast parlour to see Captain Wentworth getting up from his chair.

"Ah, Miss Elliot, you are just in time to say goodbye to Frederick," Admiral Croft said.

"Goodbye?" She echoed, glancing at Captain Wentworth.

He bore a pained expression on his face and refused to look directly at her. "I am to visit my brother in Shropshire," he explained.

Was this a sudden decision? In all their conversations, he had not mentioned the trip to her. Further, it being a Saturday, he would sleep three nights on the road instead of two if he departed on Monday.

"I hope Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth are well?" She could not conceive of any other reason for him to go immediately.

"Yes, they are quite well, thank you."

Before she could think of a response, he bowed and quitted the room, leaving her in stunned silence. After taking a piece of toast from the sideboard, Anne sat down next to Sophia to ponder the puzzling development. Her thoughts were interrupted by Admiral Croft's own observations.

"Frederick was certainly in a hurry to go to Shropshire, Sophy. Did not he say a fortnight ago that he would postpone his visit indefinitely?"

"Yes. Something must have happened to change his mind," Sophia mused as she stirred her tea.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "But what of the Miss Musgroves? I wonder that he did not propose to one of them before leaving. He should have settled it by now."

The loud sound of a knife clattering against china startled Admiral Croft and Sophia.

"Excuse me," Anne said anxiously. "It appears I am rather clumsy today."

Sophia smiled at her before responding to her husband. "Perhaps, my dear, he is not as ready to marry as we thought."

"Phoo! Phoo! What was it he said when he arrived here? 'A little beauty, some smiles and compliments to the navy, and I am a lost man.' Yes, that is what he said and the Miss Musgroves more than fit that description, do they not, Miss Elliot?"

Admiral Croft hoped to gain an ally to his cause, but Anne pretended not to hear as she concentrated on the difficult task of spreading a second and then a third helping of butter on her toast.

"I got the impression that he was speaking in jest at the time, my dear," Sophia remarked.

Not one to admit defeat, Admiral Croft said, "He certainly means to have one or other of those two girls, Sophy. I can only suppose he has not made up his mind which one he prefers. Very nice young ladies they both are; I hardly know one from the other."

"Very good humoured, unaffected girls, indeed." Sophia's tone made Anne suspect she might not consider either of the Miss Musgroves as quite worthy of her brother.

"He must be going to Shropshire to make his decision in peace. Yes, yes, that must be it," Admiral Croft decided confidently. "One cannot stay in this neighborhood where one is continually distracted by the both of them. What do you think, Miss Elliot?"

Having just raised her teacup, Anne carefully set it back down before it suffered an unfortunate accident in her trembling hands.

"I am sure I would not know," she whispered.

With the conversation at the table having gone from uncomfortable to insufferable, and her excessively buttered toast inedible, Anne decided she was full and left the room.

Was Admiral Croft correct? She remembered Captain Wentworth's words the other day - " _I now see more clearly what was already there."_ Yes, he did seem close to a decision. Though she had known it would happen eventually, her heart still grieved. She could only hope Admiral Croft was mistaken, but at the same time, she now dreaded Captain Wentworth's return to Kellynch.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's notes:**

1) I deliberately had Admiral Croft misremember Captain Wentworth's words because I don't believe he would remember them exactly, but the essence remains the same.

2) Weave the Magic - thank you so much for your reviews! I cannot message guests but wanted to address your comment about Charles' declaration in Chapter 4 being inappropriate. It agree it is inappropriate but I also think it is completely likely. He has no qualms complaining about Mary to Anne in the book, which I also think is inappropriate - "I could manage [the children] very well, if it were not for Mary's interference."

Also, in the book Louisa says to Captain Wentworth, "We do so wish that Charles had married Anne instead. I suppose you know he wanted to marry Anne?"

Louisa thought _someone_ had already told Captain Wentworth. The mostly likely explanation in my mind is that she assumed Charles told him, as the two gentlemen had become fast friends and spent much time together hunting in the mornings (and Charles is a talker). This seems more probable than hearing from the Crofts, another Musgrove, or five year old village gossip.

In any case, as you noted, it does have the desired effect for my story as well. Thank you for sharing your thoughts and for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Of Sisters and Mothers

Donning her pelisse, Anne steeled herself for the solitary walk to Uppercross and set off on the gravel path when footsteps sounded behind her. She turned to see Sophia approaching.

"Miss Elliot, if you are going to visit the Musgroves, let us take the gig." Before Anne could decline, Sophia added, "Admiral Croft is staying at the Hall today. He has some pain and swelling in his right foot and has sent for the apothecary."

Anne was glad she had not yet spoken. With Sophia at the reins, she need not fear riding in the gig and would be spared from walking six miles with only her thoughts to occupy her. Anne therefore accepted the offer with alacrity. Once both women were comfortably situated in the carriage, they set off at a leisurely pace and arrived at Uppercross Cottage without incident.

~~OOO~~

"Captain Wentworth has left the country? When shall he return?"

Henrietta's tone conveyed her distress as readily as her and Louisa's matching frowns.

"I am sorry to say he did not give a return date," Sophia replied, which elicited further exclamations from the Miss Musgroves. "Though as Shropshire is quite far and Frederick has not seen his brother in many years, I would not be surprised if he stays for at least a month."

This information sunk the Miss Musgroves' spirits and conversation at the cottage dwindled to near silence. Even Mary chose that morning to be unusually contemplative. But after some exertion from Sophia and Anne and the promise of a walk to the village for pastry and millinery from Mrs. Musgrove, the Miss Musgroves were almost fully restored to their former liveliness by the end of the visit.

As they rode back in the gig, Anne asked Sophia, "Have you visited Mr. Wentworth in Shropshire?"

"Yes, the Admiral and I saw Edward and his wife in September, before we took possession of Kellynch Hall. If only we were not so far away. To finally have a sister after all these years brings me so much happiness!"

Knowing Sophia's brothers and her own sisters, Anne already knew the truth of her words when she said, "I imagine growing up with two brothers was very different from my own experience with two sisters."

"I do not doubt it. Edward was a rather spirited child, but Frederick made him look tame in comparison."

"Did he indeed?" Anne could not help smiling. Captain Wentworth had told her stories of his childhood when they were courting in the year six, but hearing about it from another perspective proved irresistible.

Sophia nodded. "Frederick was the very definition of a rambunctious youngest child. He would find ways to coax Edward into the woods and get him into all kinds of mischief. When mamma found out what trouble the boys got into, Edward would take the blame to protect Frederick. It mattered not, however, for mamma loved Frederick's fearless and adventurous spirit. The two of them shared a special bond, and out of all of us, he felt her loss most keenly."

Sophia's face clouded over with sadness and she fell silent as the carriage rattled down the road. Remembering her own devastation at the death of her beloved mother, Anne said without forethought,

"I understand Mrs. Wentworth was an excellent woman."

Sophia looked at her in surprise. "Yes, she was. How did you hear of her?"

Realising she may have betrayed more information than she intended, Anne answered warily, "I believe Captain Wentworth mentioned it to me in passing."

She knew not what Sophia did - that Captain Wentworth never spoke of his mother to anyone except his most intimate acquaintances. Sophia merely smiled and Anne blew out a breath, confident she had escaped any undue notice.

When Sophia later had leisure for reflection, she added her newly acquired knowledge to the other observations she had collected over the past four weeks. The pieces of the puzzle fell quickly and neatly into place - her brother's odd behavior since he arrived at Kellynch, the mutual stares and flushes that she had witnessed, and Anne's discomfort during certain conversations. Sophia now had a guess of the relationship, both past and present, that may have existed between her brother and Anne.

~~OOO~~

 _Tuesday  
_ _November 1, 1814  
_ _12 days after the fire_

The distraction of Sophia's lively company spared Anne from much agitation she might otherwise have felt during the day. The two women had not spent much time together before Captain Wentworth's departure and, through a mutual regard, quickly became inseparable. Aside from riding in the gig to call on the Musgroves, they also walked around the park and chatted over refreshments daily in the drawing room. Not surprisingly, they were soon addressing each other by their Christian names, as they did today while distributing new blankets to Sir Walter's poorest tenants.

"Although I regret the circumstances that brought you to Kellynch Hall, I am very much enjoying our time together, Anne."

"As am I, Sophia."

"It is not to say I do not love my husband's company, but after so many years of travelling with the Admiral and being on ships, I have missed the joys of steady female companionship."

"Did you find it difficult living on a ship with so many men?" Anne wondered.

"A little. Sometimes there were other wives on board, but we were naturally outnumbered by the men."

Knowing it was one of her friend's favourite subjects and a little curious herself, Anne said, "Will you tell me more about your time at sea?"

Sophia needed no further encouragement to launch into a fond remembrance of the past. She spoke about living aboard frigates and men-of-war, how she shared quarters with her husband, and how he taught her basic seamanship techniques like ropework and navigation. They supplemented their food rations with their own purchases of wine, meat, cheese and even eggs on occasion.

Sophia concluded by saying, "I thought it very comfortable and would not mind staying on a ship all my life, but a prolonged time at sea does not suit every woman. I met several who, after only one or two weeks, found the ship too confining, the food too limiting and the movement in rough waters too unsettling for their nerves."

"But the fact that those women could be with their husbands must greatly outweigh such inconveniences. Love makes many hardships worth enduring, does it not?"

Anne's declaration sounded as if it sprung from something more than just conjecture and Sophia mused on its significance.

"Yes, Anne, I suppose it does," she replied.

~~OOO~~

 _Wednesday  
_ _November 2, 1814  
_ _13 days after the fire_

Though her growing friendship with Sophia made Anne want to stay at Kellynch Hall, she knew it to be impossible. The time of Lady Russell's return was upon her and she had already delayed too long in telling Sophia. Upon hearing the news, her friend's countenance fell.

"I had heard that Lady Russell would be away till the end of the month."

"Yes, that was her original plan," Anne explained. "But I wrote to tell her about the fire and she said she would return by the middle of this week."

"But it is Wednesday already! So she might arrive today or tomorrow?"

"I believe so."

"And when she arrives, you will go with her to Kellynch Lodge?"

"Yes. We had planned for me to go to the Lodge at the end of the month, so this is only a few weeks sooner."

Sophia nodded in understanding. "I have been told she is a close friend of your family."

"Yes. She was my mother's friend and moved here from Gloucestershire when I was a child."

"Gloucestershire! She and your mother must have been very good friends for her to move such a great distance," Sophia remarked. "And her presence must have been a source of comfort to you after your mother's death."

"Yes. Lady Russell has been like another parent to me. My mother relied on her to maintain the good principles and instruction that she had taught to me and my sisters."

"Lady Russell has certainly done an admirable job, especially with you."

"Thank you," Anne said, wondering what Sophia would think if she knew how much Lady Russell disliked her brother.

"Well Anne, I shall be sorry to see you to go but happy to make Lady Russell's acquaintance."

~~OOO~~

Ever prompt, Lady Russell arrived later that morning and, after a quick stop at the Lodge, called on Kellynch Hall at half past two. When she entered the drawing room, she wore a mask of civility but Anne could discern her unhappiness. Lady Russell's feelings had not yet been reconciled to Sir Walter's departure and this first visit to the Crofts was a trial for her.

A tray of refreshments arrived and over the next quarter of an hour, Admiral Croft and Sophia enthusiastically praised Kellynch Hall and spoke of Sir Walter's tenants (for they had been to every house in the parish) and all the good things they had heard about Lady Russell.

To Anne's delight, Lady Russell seemed well pleased with the Crofts as they understood the great responsibility of living at Kellynch Hall, treated the estate with the proper amount of respect, and had been attentive in their relief to the poor.

When the end of the visit neared, Sophia remarked, "The Admiral and I have been so happy to have Anne here with us. I have grown very fond of her company."

Lady Russell's eyebrows raised at the use of Anne's Christian name. She looked over at Anne, who responded,

"And I have been delighted with your company, Sophia, and yours as well, Admiral Croft."

"Yes, yes," Admiral Croft nodded. "The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you. You may stay here as long as you wish, Miss Elliot."

Lady Russell intervened. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Admiral and Mrs. Croft, but we cannot trespass on your kindness any longer. I will bring Anne with me to Kellynch Lodge."

"Of course," Sophia replied graciously. "Will you both come back tomorrow at two o'clock? I should dearly like to see Anne again and become better acquainted with you, Lady Russell."

Anne silently applauded herself for not mentioning Captain Wentworth in her letter to Lady Russell; though he was now out of the country, if Lady Russell knew he had been at Kellynch, she would likely have reacted differently to Sophia's request. As it was, Lady Russell saw nothing to alarm her and clearly Anne and Sophia had become good friends. It was therefore agreed that Anne would return tomorrow, but as Lady Russell had much to attend to, she declined the invitation.

~~OOO~~

 _Thursday  
_ _November 3, 1814  
_ _14 days after the fire_

"Lady Russell, it is a great honour to see you again," Mrs. Musgrove said in her usual affable manner.

Wishing to call on the Musgroves as soon as possible, Lady Russell took her carriage that morning with Anne and they arrived at the cottage shortly after eleven o'clock.

"I suppose it takes a tragedy for her to grace us with her presence," Mary muttered. "I have not forgotten what happened two months ago, when she would not get out of her carriage after conveying you here." Thankfully, only Anne heard her sister's words.

The Miss Musgroves, who were quite afraid of Lady Russell but also respected her amazingly, were eager to make a good impression. They therefore supplied her with all the news from Uppercross, and it did not take long before they mentioned Captain Wentworth - how they admired him, how he had sadly left the country, and how agreeable Lady Russell must find him if she ever had the chance to meet him.

At this information, Lady Russell looked inquiringly at Anne, who had not yet made any mention of him. Lady Russell knew not Anne's opinion on the subject, either its constancy or its change, but Anne successfully maintained an indifferent countenance, leading her friend to surmise that she might have got over her youthful infatuation.

When later asked about it, Anne calmly told Lady Russell that Captain Wentworth had paid much attention the Miss Musgroves when he was in the area. Lady Russell felt vindicated in her prior judgement of his character, for what man who truly understood the value of an Anne Elliot could, eight years later, prefer a Miss Musgrove?

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's notes:**

Thank you for the reviews! I love reading each and every one.

NVMF - I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I wanted to let you know that I wrote to you under the reviews for "Surprise at Kellynch Hall" in response to the question you posed. Thanks for your many reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 - Unexpected News

_Friday  
_ _November 11, 1814  
_ _22 days after the fire_

Over the next week, life at Kellynch Lodge settled into a predictable rhythm. Anne and Lady Russell ate breakfast and dinner together but usually went their separate ways during the day.

With Lady Russell's approbation, Anne continued visiting Sophia on a daily basis. When Anne expressed how much she missed her father's grounds, Sophia entreated her to walk in the park whenever she wished. Thus, on a mild November day, Anne indulged in a solitary ramble through the grove before going into the Hall.

Settling into a chair, she anticipated another pleasant conversation with her friend. Instead, her composure was shattered when Sophia cheerfully said,

"I received a letter from Frederick today. He is returning and expects to arrive tomorrow."

Anne's heart sank as she remembered Admiral Croft's words. Was Captain Wentworth returning to propose to one of the Miss Musgroves? Hoping Sophia might shed more light on his reason for returning, she replied,

"Oh! But he has been in Shropshire for less than a fortnight. I wonder that he did not stay longer."

Unfortunately, Captain Wentworth's short letter supplied no further details and Sophia only answered vaguely, "I suppose he is anxious to return."

Anne perceived her friend had additional unshared thoughts. Conscious of Sophia's gaze upon her, she forced a weak smile as Sophia continued,

"I expect Frederick to arrive an hour before you come tomorrow. May I invite him and the Admiral to join me for your visit?"

Though she did not wish to see Captain Wentworth, Anne could not politely refuse Sophia's request. She only hoped that once he was engaged, she would not have to hear about it directly from him. In such cases as this, discovering the news through a secondary source was much more preferable.

"Yes, if that is your wish, Sophia."

"Good. It is settled then."

~~OOO~~

 _Saturday  
_ _November 12, 1814  
_ _23 days after the fire_

Captain Wentworth alighted from the carriage and strode into the Hall with energy and a renewed determination. His sister and the Admiral greeted him in the drawing room.

"Welcome back!" Sophia effused, seeming unusually happy to see him.

"Thank you. I am glad to be back."

"Somersetshire holds more interest than Shropshire, eh Frederick?" Admiral Croft teased.

Captain Wentworth smiled broadly. He appeared restless as he gazed about the room before a puzzled look flashed across his face. Reading his thoughts, Sophia supplied the answer to his silent question.

"Anne has recently removed to Kellynch Lodge. Her friend, Lady Russell, returned from her trip to Devonshire last week."

Instantly, Captain Wentworth stiffened and his smile evaporated. Sophia had neglected to mention this development in her letters.

"Kellynch Lodge?" He repeated slowly, scarcely comprehending the words. He could not bring himself to utter _her_ name.

Unaware of her brother's familiarity and history with Lady Russell, Sophia replied, "Yes. Lady Russell lives at Kellynch Lodge. Anne wrote to her about the fire and she returned to the country a few weeks early."

A torrent of thoughts rushed upon Captain Wentworth. When did Anne send the letter? Had the purpose of her letter been to leave Kellynch Hall? It must have been done after he already left for Shropshire… and now she was in _her_ home, submitting herself to _her_ influence once again.

With one blow, his fragile confidence was shivered as glass.

Sophia continued, "Anne is not even half a mile away. She will be here in an hour for a visit. You must join us."

An hour would not be enough time to process this unexpected information. He could not chance running into Anne until he had collected his thoughts. Looking to be away before she arrived, he replied, "Thank you Sophia, but I shall go to Uppercross instead."

Admiral Croft smiled broadly and gave his wife a look of particular meaning, while she looked exceedingly confused.

~~OOO~~

Bracing herself for the sight of Captain Wentworth, Anne was both surprised and relieved when only Sophia and Admiral Croft greeted her in the drawing room.

"I apologise, Anne, but Frederick will not be joining us today," Sophia said.

"Has his return been delayed?"

"No… he arrived as expected." Sophia's voice revealed her discomfort.

The room turned silent for a few moments as Anne wondered where Captain Wentworth was and Sophia had no desire to tell her.

"Frederick has gone to call on the Musgroves," Admiral Croft offered in hopes of being helpful.

Anne paled and Sophia quickly added, "I am sure he was eager to see Mr. Charles Musgrove again, for they have become such good friends."

With a chuckle, Admiral Croft opened his mouth to speak but caught the stern look from his wife which plainly stated that she was not to be contradicted. He thus closed his mouth, cleared his throat and said nothing.

"I think he will join us next time," Sophia said in a lively tone, but that only made Anne look more miserable.

Refreshments arrived but feeling neither hungry nor talkative, Anne took her leave before even half an hour had passed.

~~OOO~~

 _Sunday  
_ _November 13, 1814  
_ _24 days after the fire_

Sundays inevitably force civility between parishioners who would otherwise prefer to forget each other's existence, and so it was no different on this Sunday in the middle of November. Captain Wentworth and Lady Russell would meet again. Anne felt much agitation at the prospect; those two did not like each other, and no renewal of acquaintance now could do any good.

To reduce the possibility of an unpleasant scene, Anne had mentioned Captain Wentworth's return over dinner the night before. The news was rather unwelcome at the Lodge; Lady Russell had hoped he would remain in Shropshire until she and Anne left for Bath. She also worried about Anne being in his company at the Hall, but Anne could not suddenly abandon her visits to Sophia after going so regularly over the last ten days.

Captain Wentworth seemed similarly wary of Lady Russell as he entered the church and saw her standing next to Anne. A quick "Good morning, Captain Wentworth" followed by a "Good morning, Lady Russell. Good morning, Miss Elliot" passed and then it was over. Further exchange was neither necessary nor desired by any of the participants.

The Crofts invited Lady Russell and Anne to sit with them as they had done the prior Sunday, but today Lady Russell declined and Anne followed suit. Sitting in the pew behind Captain Wentworth and staring at the back of his head, Anne wondered if, after his visit to Uppercross yesterday, he was now engaged. His demeanor certainly did not exude the unbridled joy of a betrothed man. That observation provided some measure of relief as she sat through the morning service.

~~OOO~~

"Frederick, why are you avoiding Anne?" Sophia said in a vext tone after supper.

Admiral Croft had retired to bed and Sophia took the opportunity to confront her brother. Captain Wentworth looked up from his chair, startled at his sister's directness.

"I know not what you mean," he exclaimed.

"Do not dissemble. You take my meaning perfectly well. You were out of the house when Anne visited yesterday, barely spoke three words to her at church this morning, and now say you will not be here when she visits tomorrow!"

He shrugged. "I am very busy."

He knew Sophia and Anne had become good friends in his absence, but his sister had never before insisted on him spending time with her friends. Why should she care if he chose to avoid Anne?

Sophia sighed in exasperation. "I do not know why you are making this so difficult."

"Making what difficult?"

"You and Anne!"

"Me and… Miss Elliot?" He had almost used her Christian name before catching himself.

"Yes! You are in love with her!"

Immediately, Captain Wentworth stood up and began pacing the room. When had Sophia figured that out? For some minutes, he walked back and forth while Sophia watched him. Finally, he stopped in front of the fireplace and, leaning one hand against the mantle-piece, closed his eyes.

"Yes, I do love her," he said softly. "And Edward convinced me that she might feel the same way. Why do you think I returned after only two weeks away? But now I think I made a mistake."

"I am of the same mind as Edward. I believe she loves you."

Captain Wentworth turned and stared at his sister in astonishment. Had she learned something while he was away?

"Join us tomorrow," Sophia encouraged. "I shall be happy to sit on the other side of the room so you and Anne may have a private conversation."

He clenched his hands and resumed his pacing. "I cannot speak to her! Not anymore."

"I do not understand, Frederick. What is preventing you from doing so?"

"Lady Russell," he answered darkly.

"Lady Russell? What has she to do with it?"

"She has _everything_ to do with it."

Sophia looked thoroughly confused. With a sigh, Captain Wentworth poured himself a glass of port and sat back down. Edward already knew his whole history with Anne, as he had been present during those few months in the year six, but Sophia remained ignorant of the past. If she had already surmised his feelings about Anne, he might as well reveal it all to her.

With as much calmness as he could muster on such a subject, Captain Wentworth told Sophia about his past courtship with and engagement to Anne. Sophia listened silently, shocked at the discovery of such significant events in her brother's past. Though she had deduced that an attachment existed between him and Anne long ago, she had never considered that they might have been betrothed.

"So you see," Captain Wentworth concluded, "Lady Russell did not approve of me and persuaded Anne to end the engagement. Is not the recollection of what had been, the knowledge of her influence, the indelible, immoveable impression of what persuasion had once done - is it not all against me?"

Sophia took a full minute to absorb the information before responding. She knew her brother's tendency towards emotional outbursts; with the advantage of an outsider's view, she could view the events with a cooler head. In a gentle tone, she said,

"Lady Russell is like a mother to Anne. Disapprobation from her and Sir Walter would have been very difficult. But Anne was only - maybe nineteen years old at the time? And you had not made post yet. Your situation is so different now, and her age is so different."

"It is not different!" He thundered, slamming his glass down on the table in frustration. "She is living with the very person who guided her in that year of misery. I have no reason to believe Lady Russell of less authority now than before."

"Time makes many changes. You now have a handsome fortune, and if Anne still loves you, I do not see why Lady Russell would still object to the match. Is not the chance to be with Anne worth risking your heart again?"

Captain Wentworth already knew his answer, for he had asked himself the same question many times over the past four-and-twenty hours. The thought of declaring himself a second time had been difficult enough without Lady Russell's presence; now it was impossible. He had once laid aside his pride and _begged_ Anne, yet still she deserted him. All because of _her_.

Swallowing another mouthful of port, he stared into the fire, the crackling flames illuminating his clenched jaw and hardened eyes.

"No, Sophia, it is not."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's notes:**

1) The sentence "With one blow, his fragile confidence was shivered as glass" is my play on words from a line in the John Donne poem, "The Broken Heart":

"Mine would have taught thy heart to show  
More pity unto me: but Love, alas,  
At one first blow did shiver it as glass."

2) Sophia is trying but we know how deep Frederick's wounds are and how irrational he can be when he is upset (like when he storms off at the concert in the novel). Something will have to give him a push and it will begin in the next chapter. Any guesses on what it might be?


	11. Chapter 11 - Sophia Intervenes

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! The next two chapters are shorter but since you have been so amazing, I will post both of them in one go. Have a great weekend!**

~~START OF CHAPTER~~

 _Monday  
_ _November 14, 1814  
_ _25 days after the fire_

After returning from a morning with Charles and Mr. Musgrove at the Great House, Captain Wentworth went for a walk. Though he possessed no fond feelings for Kellynch Hall, he admitted that the park was delightfully landscaped with many picturesque prospects and paths to explore. On this mid-November day, when the deciduous trees had been shed of all their leaves, the crisp air and quiet solitude were exactly what he needed as he sorted through his warring thoughts and emotions.

Last night, he had lashed out in frustration. The moment he answered Sophia's question, he knew he had been untruthful with himself and with her. Of course he wanted to be with Anne. He would risk his heart - he would risk _everything_ \- to be with her. But still, a great doubt and fear held him back.

Were Sophia and Edward right about Anne's feelings? And how would Anne react if Lady Russell still opposed the match? With a calmer mind after a night's rest, Captain Wentworth admitted that his sister's arguments made sense, and yet…

Without a better idea of the answers to his questions, he was not ready to take action. When Anne yielded to persuasion and ended their engagement in the year six, it had utterly devastated him. Seeking to drown his grief, he had jumped at the chance to sail an old sloop four thousand miles away from England; that he did not end up at the bottom of the ocean in the process was due entirely to luck. A second refusal now, during peacetime and when he had more than enough money to support them, would be even more crushing than the first. He need not hurry; Anne would be at Kellynch Lodge for six weeks more.

Attempting to clear his thoughts of her for the time being, Captain Wentworth pulled out of his pocket the letter he received earlier today from his good friend, Captain Harville. Harville and his family were settled at Lyme with Captain Benwick, and Captain Wentworth was eager to see them again. Harville had not been in good health since a severe wound which he received two years before and Benwick… poor Benwick!

Three months ago, Captain Wentworth had been tasked with travelling to Portsmouth to give Benwick the most devastating news - that his beloved Fanny, Harville's sister, had become ill and died while he was at sea. Benwick's distraught words came back to him - "What I would not give for another day with Fanny! If you are fortunate to find such a love, you must cherish every day, every hour that you can spend with her."

Blast it! That last thought led directly back to Anne.

He looked up; the path ahead curved to the right and led to the tallest oak on the grounds. Rounding the bend, he came to a sudden stop. The person uppermost in his mind sat fifty feet away on the bench around the tree. It was not even one o'clock so he had not expected to encounter her. Fortunately, she did not notice him as she faced the opposite direction. In an instant, he spun around and retreated.

~~OOO~~

"I received a letter from Captain Harville today," Captain Wentworth told the Crofts over dinner.

"Ah, good man, Harville," Admiral Croft said. "I have not seen him in many years. How is he?"

Captain Wentworth gave a brief account of both Harville and Benwick, then added, "I am anxious to see them and intend to travel to Lyme as soon as possible. I shall send for a chaise from Crewkherne for Wednesday."

"Oh! But you have only just come back from Shropshire!" Sophia cried. He could not leave before settling things with Anne!

"Lyme is not twenty miles from here. I shall only be gone for one night."

"But... I would love to see Captain Harville again," said she, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

Sophia looked to Admiral Croft for his opinion. Not willing to betray her brother's confidence, she had not told her husband about Captain Wentworth and Anne's history, nor had she shared her own suspicions before learning the whole truth. However, she felt confident she could still maneuver the desired response from him.

"Yes," Admiral Croft agreed, "I would like to see Harville too, and have not yet met Captain Benwick."

"It is a shame, my dear, that your foot is so swollen and painful at the moment, else we could travel to Lyme with Frederick."

"It is indeed. A trip to Lyme would be wonderful. I have heard that it and the surrounding country are quite lovely."

"But Kellynch has its charms as well, does it not? We have a breathtaking prospect from Willow Mount and the church is very well worth seeing, for those who have a taste for those sorts of things."

Admiral Croft nodded thoughtfully for a few moments. Suddenly, his eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Say, Frederick, I should like to invite Captain Harville, his family, and Captain Benwick to Kellynch. As you said, they are not twenty miles away and then Sophy and I could see them as well. What say you? Will you send a letter for me?"

Even if he were not ignorant of his sister's subterfuge, Captain Wentworth was not in the habit of disappointing a superior officer. "That seems an excellent plan, sir. I shall write to Harville in the morning."

~~OOO~~

 _Thursday  
_ _November 17, 1814  
_ _28 days after the fire_

Captain Wentworth continued to stubbornly refuse Sophia's entreaties to join her for Anne's daily visits. Fortunately, Sophia's secondary plan was unfolding perfectly. The day's post brought a letter from Captain Harville accepting Admiral Croft's generous invitation. He would come with Captain Benwick and stay at Kellynch Hall for two nights, but Mrs. Harville and the children would remain at Lyme. The captains would travel early Friday morning and anticipated arriving near one o'clock.

Admiral Croft needed little encouragement from his wife before deciding to host a dinner party for Friday evening. His invitation to the Musgroves produced much excitement at the cottage as Louisa and Henrietta promptly began trimming their evening dresses with Anne's silk and velvet ribbons. Sophia went to Kellynch Lodge to issue a personal invitation.

"Good morning, Mrs. Croft, what a delightful surprise," Lady Russell said when Sophia was announced.

"Good morning, Lady Russell. Good morning, Anne. I have come to invite you both to a dinner party tomorrow evening at Kellynch Hall. We have friends arriving earlier in the day and would love to introduce you to them."

Now aware of Lady Russell and Captain Wentworth's history, Sophia was careful not to mention that they were really _his_ friends lest the invitation be declined.

"Are they friends of yours from the navy?" Anne asked, hoping this might dissuade Lady Russell from accepting and provide her with an excuse to decline as well. Anne had been puzzled by the absence of an engagement announcement from Captain Wentworth so far, and it dawned on her that the dinner party might present the perfect opportunity.

"Yes. Captain Harville and Captain Benwick. They are currently settled in Lyme," Sophia replied and gave a brief history of both men.

Unfortunately for Anne, this information did not produce the expected response from Lady Russell. The latter saw no danger in Anne attending, for almost a week had passed since Captain Wentworth's return with no ill effects. Lady Russell also felt it would be too uncivil to decline and therefore accepted, leaving Anne with nothing to do but smile and say she would be pleased to meet the Crofts' friends.

Taking her leave, Sophia inwardly rejoiced in her success. Her brother and Anne would finally meet again tomorrow evening.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

This chapter somewhat reflects the phrase in Frederick's letter from the book - "I had not waited even these ten days, could I have read your feelings." He's dragging his feet... for now.


	12. Chapter 12 - True Colours

_Friday  
_ _November 18, 1814  
_ _29 days after the fire_

Alighting the carriage shortly before four o'clock, Anne and Lady Russell entered Kellynch Hall and immediately met the new arrivals from Lyme.

"Miss Elliot, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Captain Harville said with a bow.

He possessed a sensible, benevolent countenance, and though not equalling Captain Wentworth in manners, Anne felt he was a perfect gentleman - unaffected, warm, and obliging.

Anne next met Captain Benwick, who appeared younger than Captain Harville and had a pleasing face and melancholy air. During her visit to the Lodge yesterday, Sophia had mentioned the recent unhappiness in Captain Benwick's life, inducing much sympathy in Anne towards the man.

Dinner was soon announced. It pleased Lady Russell to find Admiral Croft ready to escort her into the dining room and seat her in the place of honour to his right. The rest of the party took their seats as they wished. With one extra lady in the group, Anne chose to sit next to Lady Russell. Captain Wentworth's company was much in demand, and he sat near the opposite end of the table with the Musgroves and Captain Harville. Captain Benwick, whose withdrawn demeanor did not suit Mary and the Miss Musgroves, ended up on the other side of Anne.

The surfeit of naval experience at the table and the reunion of old friends gave way to much discussion about the navy. Louisa and Henrietta were delighted to discover that the three captains had served together and pleaded to hear as many stories of their adventures as the men could provide. Captains Wentworth and Harville gladly took up the task.

Some time into the first course, Anne turned to her dining partner on the right. He had remained silent except to assist her with the stewed chicken, boiled turnips or other dish on the table.

"Captain Benwick, I understand you are at Lyme for the winter?"

"Yes, Miss Elliot."

She waited for him to say more but he did not.

"I have heard that Lyme and the country about it are very fine."

"Yes, they are."

More silence followed. The succinct responses did not deter her. Hoping to draw him out of his reserve, she continued,

"Do you enjoy being by the sea, Captain Benwick?"

"I do."

"It must be comforting to have the water so close by. After spending many years aboard a ship, I imagine living ashore is quite an adjustment."

He paused briefly before responding,

"O'er the glad waters of the dark-blue sea,  
Our thoughts as boundless, and our souls as free."

Anne smiled in recognition. "Are you an admirer of Lord Byron, Captain Benwick?"

His surprise at her question was clear. A new interest and animation sprung into his eyes.

"Indeed I am, Miss Elliot." Leaning slightly closer, he said, "Tell me, do you enjoy Lord Byron as well? Have you read many of his poems?"

Having struck common ground, they quickly launched into a discussion about poetry. Lady Russell caught their words and joined in, and the three of them spoke about Lord Byron's latest published works, along with Mr. Scott and Mr. Shelley, until dinner ended.

~~OOO~~

After the meal, the men did not separate for long before rejoining the women in the drawing room. By request, Anne played at the pianoforte so that Henrietta, Louisa and Mary could dance. Captain Benwick declined to join the revelry, choosing instead to sit next to Anne and turn the pages for her.

At one point after a lively Scotch air, Captain Wentworth, who had been frequently glancing over at the instrument, approached and offered to take Captain Benwick's place.

"There is no need, Captain Wentworth. I am in very good anchorage here," Captain Benwick said, smiling at Anne, "well supplied, and want for nothing."

Another time, Captain Wentworth asked Louisa if she might play for them, but she replied, "Oh, no, Anne is better suited for playing. I had rather dance. I am never tired of dancing."

At the conclusion of dancing, Captain Benwick escorted Anne to a chair near the fireplace. The card tables came out and Admiral Croft, Sophia, Lady Russell and Mr. Musgrove sat down to a game of whist. The others gathered at a larger table and, after debating whether speculation or loo was the better game, decided on the former. Captain Wentworth tried to excuse himself but the Miss Musgroves would not hear of it and pleaded with him until he capitulated.

"Do you play cards, Miss Elliot?" Captain Benwick asked as they watched the proceedings from their chairs.

"No, I am no card player."

"Then I shall keep you company, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, Captain Benwick."

The two of them engaged in further conversation about poetry. He recited, with such tremulous feeling, the various lines of poetry which imaged a broken heart, or a mind destroyed by wretchedness, and looked so entirely as if he meant to be understood, that after a few comments from Anne, he soon told her about Fanny Harville.

Hoping to be of real use to him, Anne spoke of the benefit of struggling against affliction and ventured to recommend a larger allowance of prose in his daily study. He seemed pleased at her knowledge and grateful for her interest. The more they spoke, the more his spirits rose, and when the evening concluded, he effusively wished her a good night and expressed his sincere delight at making her acquaintance.

Anne had enjoyed herself so much that she had almost forgotten about the others in the room, but as Admiral Croft handed her into Lady Russell's carriage, she sensed Captain Wentworth's lingering gaze on her. Only when she arrived back at the Lodge did she realise that no engagement announcement had been made.

~~OOO~~

"What a fine house you have, Admiral Croft, and such charming neighbors," Captain Harville remarked over a glass of port after the Musgroves, Anne and Lady Russell had departed.

"Yes, quite enchanting," Captain Benwick added softly as he stared into the fireplace.

Sophia watched her brother's countenance darken. She had observed his behavior throughout the evening and saw the close eye he kept on Anne and Captain Benwick. She also noticed his futile attempts to separate them and escape the Musgroves so he could join them. Though Sophia could have helped his cause, a little frustration would do him good, and if Captain Benwick's presence could incite him to action, so much the better. With that in mind, she asked Captain Benwick what he had planned for the next day.

"Captain Wentworth is taking me to see the church after breakfast, and then Mr. Musgrove will send his coach at noon to convey us to Uppercross," he replied, indicating that Captains Wentworth and Harville would join him at Uppercross as well.

"You must come back before two o'clock, for Anne will visit me at that time."

Captain Benwick's face lit up and he said enthusiastically, "Oh, I should like to see Miss Elliot again."

Captain Harville heartily concurred. "Miss Elliot is so agreeable. And though we only spoke briefly, I found her knowledge of the navy to surpass that of most of my fellow officers' wives, excepting you, Mrs. Croft."

"She is certainly a favourite of Sophy's," Admiral Croft added. "It is a wonder she has not been married off yet."

"Indeed," Captain Benwick mused.

Captain Wentworth's eyes bore down on Captain Benwick, but the latter was too lost in a pleasant reverie to notice. In her sweetest voice, Sophia said,

"What about you, Frederick? Will you join us tomorrow or will you be busy again?"

Looking squarely at his sister with a fierce determination in his eyes, Captain Wentworth replied, "I will join you, Sophia. You may depend upon it."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

1) Captain Benwick's quote is from Lord Byron's "The Corsair".

2) The name of this chapter comes from the Royal Navy terminology of a ship hoisting its flag, or colours, to identify its nationality to other ships. At the end of this chapter, Frederick is finally showing his true colours.


	13. Chapter 13 - Of Men and Women

_Saturday  
_ _November 19, 1814  
_ _30 days after the fire_

The day after the dinner party, Anne and Lady Russell paid a short morning visit to the Halls' farm. Mr. Hall and Miss Yates had married two days ago and the women made the customary wedding call to wish the newlyweds joy. Afterwards, Lady Russell continued in her carriage to Crewkherne and Anne walked back to Kellynch Lodge.

As she strolled down the lane, Anne saw Captains Wentworth and Benwick approach from another path on the left. They greeted her and latter inquired after her destination.

"Oh but we are going in the same direction! Let us escort you back."

Captain Benwick offered his arm and she accepted it. From the corner of her eye, she perceived Captain Wentworth but a second behind in offering his assistance; his arm fell back to his side and he silently walked with them.

Captain Benwick turned to Anne. "We are just come from Kellynch church. I admit to a certain fascination with Gothic architecture, and Mrs. Croft informed me that the building was well worth seeing."

"Did it meet with your satisfaction?"

"Oh, yes! The octagonal tower and the stained glass on the east window were quite impressive."

"It was formerly a Norman church and was remodelled in the 15th century."

"I thought the tympanum above the south door looked different. Is that part of the old Norman church?"

"Indeed it is."

He smiled at her while Captain Wentworth stared at the trees. When they reached Kellynch Lodge, Captain Benwick stopped in front of the door.

"We are about to go to Uppercross to visit the Musgroves. Will you be going today as well, Miss Elliot?"

"No, not today."

"Then we shall see you later when you visit Mrs. Croft at Kellynch Hall. She has invited us to join her."

We? Us? Anne stole a glance at Captain Wentworth and was surprised to find him already observing her.

"I hope you do not mind, Miss Elliot," he said quietly.

"Not at all. I look forward to seeing you there."

His eyebrows rose and he studied her face as if considering the truth of her words. When she gave a slight smile, he visibly relaxed and smiled back.

~~OOO~~

Captain Wentworth discreetly pulled out his watch - half past one. He and Captains Benwick and Harville now sat at Uppercross Cottage after viewing the Great House repairs with Mr. Musgrove and Charles.

Mrs. Musgrove and the Miss Musgroves chattered away as they had done for above half an hour while Mary lay listlessly on the sofa. When a break in the conversation occurred, Captain Wentworth cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Musgrove, thank you for your hospitality as always. I am afraid we must take our leave now."

He did not want to be late for Anne's visit. After the events of last night, he had resolutely plotted his course, and the small encouragement he received from her this morning only made him more eager to begin. He planned to sit next to her today so they could talk; then, after Harville and Benwick departed tomorrow, he would continue to seek out her company. Perhaps he would even accept Sophia's offer to arrange for a private conversation.

Louisa and Henrietta cried in unison, "So soon!" To them, thirty five minutes might as well have been five, especially with three naval captains attending them.

"Miss Elliot will be calling on Kellynch Hall at two o'clock," Captain Harville explained as he checked his own watch and put it back in his pocket.

"Mamma, perhaps we can call on the Crofts as well," Louisa suggested. "The captains will be taking our carriage and as it will return here, our going will not raise further inconvenience."

"Oh, but the carriage will only seat six." Mrs. Musgrove looked at the seven people in the room.

"I will stay," Mary immediately offered, speaking for the first time since greeting the visitors. She did not like riding in the carriage with more than four people inside, especially if Mr. or Mrs. Musgrove came along. Having endured the crush of six people last night, she was sure her being unwell and out of spirits today was owing to it and did not desire to repeat the experience.

The Miss Musgroves sighed in relief, for neither of them had wanted to be the one left behind. They looked expectantly at their mother and clapped their hands together when she said, "Very well. Let us ring for the carriage."

~~OOO~~

Upon entering Kellynch Hall, Anne started at the number of people seated in the drawing room. All were engaged in conversation save Captain Benwick; he sat near the window and politely listened. Trays of cake, fruit, and sandwiches rested on a table for everyone's enjoyment.

Captain Wentworth had tried to keep a vacant chair near him, but to no avail. He could blame no one but himself; having accepted the attentions of the Miss Musgroves for many weeks now, they naturally wanted to sit by him. Captain Harville wished for his friend's company as well.

Meanwhile, Captain Benwick had many empty chairs around him. Anne took one and, after a short time exchanging pleasantries and attending to the various conversations in the room, turned to him.

"Look here, Miss Elliot." He pulled something out of his pocket and leaned forward. When he opened his hand, Anne observed a miniature painting of a young woman, perhaps no more than one and twenty. Her hair and skin were fair and her eyes gentle and happy.

"It that Miss Harville?"

"Yes. Fanny promised to have a miniature commissioned for me, and it was done last year while I was at sea. She never had the chance to give it to me… I received it from Captain Harville and now carry it with me wherever I go."

His melancholic voice and grief-filled eyes tore at her heart.

"Will you tell me more about Miss Harville?"

A short chuckle escaped his throat. "I am afraid there are not enough hours in the day, Miss Elliot."

She laughed softly. "Perhaps how you became acquainted then."

"Yes. Yes, I should be delighted to tell you."

Captain Benwick spoke at length about how Captain Harville introduced him to Fanny two years ago at an assembly in Portsmouth. The two of them quickly discovered a mutual love of poetry and shared many discussions on the merits of Cowper and Shakespeare, and whether Mr. Scott's Marmion or Lady of the Lake were to be preferred. Less than two months later, Captain Benwick had to sail for the Western Islands, but by then he was already very much in love. He thought her a superior creature, and though he wanted to propose to her after only a short acquaintance, he could not summon the courage to do so before he left.

Once at sea, Captain Benwick regretted his inaction. What if she became attached to another man, or if something happened to him and she never knew of his love for her? He immediately wrote to her, declaring himself and asking for her hand, and she wrote back her acceptance.

"That is a beautiful story, Captain Benwick." She smiled at him before turning her gaze to the window, her countenance tinged with sadness. _How fortunate to be a man._

"Is something the matter, Miss Elliot?"

She coloured with embarrassment at having been noticed.

"No, no… it is just…" He patiently waited for her to continue. "I was thinking you were fortunate that, as a man, you could change your mind about proposing to Miss Harville."

Captain Benwick considered her words. "But a woman is also fortunate. She does not have to make the proposal. I can safely say that the fear of rejection is quite daunting. The man must find the courage to offer for the woman, then she holds his fate in her hands. It must be a very powerful feeling to know that she alone can decide his happiness."

"A woman only has the power of refusal. A man has the power of choice, and that is a far greater advantage."

"I never thought about it that way," he admitted. "Though I am afraid it will take more to persuade me. We each begin, probably, with a little bias towards our own sex."

"Then let us consider a case where the _woman_ makes a decision that _she_ regrets. I speak in generalities, of course. Perhaps the man proposes, the woman refuses and then she regrets her decision."

"Ah! You speak of a woman who rejects the addresses of a man whom she secretly means to accept, when he first applies for her favour, then is disappointed when the offer is not renewed?"

"No, no!" She cried, drawing looks from the others in the room. Lowering her voice, she said in a calmer tone, "I speak not of those young ladies who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time."

Captain Benwick's eyebrows furrowed. "But what other reason would she have to refuse him and then change her mind? A man does not want a fickle wife."

"I was thinking of a situation, perhaps, where the woman wishes - very much - to marry the man, but her parents (or a person in place of a parent, if such cases exist) interpose their authority and persuade her to refuse him."

She hoped her words sounded tolerably detached.

"I believe I understand now, Miss Elliot. You are talking about a woman forced to choose between familial duty and her heart."

"Yes, precisely. What can she do if she believes she is yielding to duty and then regrets her decision? She cannot write to the man as you wrote to Miss Harville. She cannot seek him out or, even if they were somehow to meet again, she cannot raise the subject. If she were a man she could do any or all of these things, but as a woman she cannot."

He paused thoughtfully and nodded. "You are right," he was beginning to say when a loud noise called their attention. Captain Wentworth had accidentally knocked over his plate.

"I say, Frederick, I do not believe you were attending to our conversation or your food," Admiral Croft exclaimed.

Captain Wentworth's face, already heightened in colour, turned a deeper shade of red and he hastily collected the toppled plate and sandwich.

Captain Benwick turned back to Anne. "Well, Miss Elliot, as I was saying, I will concede that you are right. A man's power of choice is a greater advantage. Once a woman refuses, she has no further recourse. I suppose she can only hope that the man renews his addresses to her."

"A man who has once been refused! Is there one among your sex who would not protest against a second offer to the same woman? He would sooner transfer his affections to another woman than face such an indignity."

"But if his attachment was indeed attachment... I believe he would propose again," Captain Benwick said without much conviction.

"Your optimism does you credit, Captain Benwick, but did you not say earlier that the fear of rejection is quite daunting? If proposing once is difficult, twice must be impossible."

Anne could not immediately have uttered another sentence; her heart was too full, her breath too much oppressed.

"You are a good soul, Miss Elliot," Captain Benwick cried, putting his hand on her arm, quite affectionately. "There is no quarrelling with you."

Their attention was called towards the others. The bell had been rung and the carriage ordered; the Musgroves were departing. Anne decided to take her leave as well.

~~OOO~~

As she set off, Anne chose an indirect route which passed through a particular avenue in the park. She had deliberately avoided it for months, but after her conversation with Captain Benwick, decided to revisit the place that had witnessed her greatest regret.

Slowing her pace, she entered the area, sat down on the nearest bench and cast off her constricting bonnet. Filling her lungs with a few deep breaths of cool air, she looked around and fought back her tears. How beautiful the avenue was with its lines of tall elms and yellow leaves strewn on the ground, and how much heartache it produced!

She did not blame Lady Russell, nor blame herself for being guided by her all those years ago, but she never should have believed in such certain immediate wretchedness and such uncertain future good. Captain Wentworth had been right; all his sanguine expectations, all his confidence had been justified.

These thoughts occupied almost the whole of Anne's consciousness for several minutes, until she was roused from her seat by the crunch of fallen leaves behind her. It was followed by a quick step, a something of familiar sound, which gave her two moments' preparation for the sight of Captain Wentworth.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

The descriptions of Kellynch church were borrowed from information I found online about the Church of All Saints in Langport, Somerset.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Power of Choice

_On a beautiful mid-October day, the elm branches gently swayed in the light breeze, sending bright yellow leaves softly to the ground as Anne and Frederick walked down the avenue._

" _Anne, I have some unfortunate news. It is nothing that we cannot overcome, but we will need to adjust our plans. Sir Walter has informed me that after reviewing his accounts, he can at present only give one fourth of your share of ten thousand pounds."_

" _Yes, I am aware. Lady Russell told me yesterday morning."_

 _Frederick's jaw tightened at the mention of that name. He knew Lady Russell did not approve of him. Since the dinner at Kellynch Hall, the few times they had seen each other, she had eyed him with wary disdain._

" _It will be difficult to live off the income of twenty five hundred pounds." He looked over at Anne, who was very somber as she nodded in agreement. "I think it best, therefore, that we remain engaged until I can earn more money. I am certain I will have enough for us to marry in two years or less."_

 _They approached a bench and Anne sat down._

" _Frederick..." Her voice faltered. She turned away from him and drew a shaky breath._

 _Puzzled by her behaviour, he sat beside her and reached for her hand. When they touched, she quickly pulled away and his countenance fell._

" _Anne, what is the matter?"_

 _She recalled her long discussion with Lady Russell yesterday and what she had agreed to do. Her voice barely above a whisper, she said,_

" _Frederick, I… I must end our engagement."_

" _What?" How he looked she could not say, but the shock in his voice was no less than she had expected. Closing her eyes, she slowly took another breath. Upon exhaling, she said,_

" _I cannot marry you. I am sorry."_

" _I do not understand, Anne. Last week, I did not know which of us had been the happiest: you, in receiving my declarations and proposals, or me in having them accepted."_

" _I was exquisitely happy. My affection is yours forever."_

" _Then why do you wish to end our engagement? This latest development is no great obstacle. I am certain I shall soon have a ship, and soon be on a station that will lead to everything we want."_

 _Anne echoed her godmother's words. "No one can be sure of the future, especially in a time of war. Your profession is full of danger and risk."_

 _"But I have always been lucky. I shall distinguish myself as I have already done so far, and gain the next step in rank. We shall be able to marry in two years. Three at the most."_

" _A long and uncertain engagement is not prudent. To begin without knowing when there will be the means of marrying is unsafe and unwise."_

" _I hear more of Lady Russell than Anne Elliot in your words," he said bitterly._

" _Lady Russell has been very kind in her advice to me, but the decision is mine alone."_

 _Her voice wavered with uncertainty and Frederick seized on it._

" _Do you not see, Anne? Lady Russell does not like me and is using every argument she can to separate us."_

" _No, that is not true."_

 _She remembered Lady Russell's wise observation that giving him up was best for not only her, but him as well. With his strong attachment to her and desire to earn money quickly, he would take greater risks and increase his chances of severe injury or death; should anything happen to him, she would never forgive herself._

 _Her hands shook uncontrollably and he reached for them again; this time she did not pull away. His voice was filled with tenderness._

 _"Anne, there is no one in the world for me but you. If you feel the same, let us remain engaged. We could write to each other. It would give me the greatest happiness to hear from you, and to know that any prize-money I earn will secure our future together."_

 _His confidence and charm were bewitching. As he gazed lovingly into her eyes, Anne felt her resolve fading. Knowing she had to end the conversation, she stood up and withdrew her hands from his grasp. His eyes widened and he made one last, desperate appeal._

 _"Anne, please! I love you. Please do not do this!"_

 _"I am sorry, Frederick, exceedingly sorry."_

 _She saw the hurt and disbelief on his face but he quickly masked it and rose to his feet. Standing stiffly, his countenance was as cold as ice and his hands clenched so tight that the knuckles turned white._

 _"I see you will be persuaded by Lady Russell but not by me. I shall quit my brother's house immediately, so you need not worry about seeing me ever again. Good bye, Miss Elliot."_

 _She winced at his formal address and fought a sudden, overwhelming desire to ask him to stay. With a quick bow, he turned and stalked off, leaving her to dissolve into tears._

~~OOO~~

Captain Wentworth swallowed hard and pushed the painful memory aside. Of all the places to open his heart to her again, it had to be here! He looked at Anne, whose countenance plainly showed her shock at seeing him. With his heart pounding and stomach tied tighter than a double wall knot, he took a step towards her. How was it that he could fearlessly attack a 38-gun French frigate with a broken up old sloop, yet standing before this modest, gentle creature paralyzed his soul? Gathering his courage, he inhaled sharply and began,

"Anne, you are right. A man is blessed with the power of choice, yet for the past eight years, I have not chosen the one thing my heart wants most - you. I have allowed pride to take precedence over my happiness. I should have sought you out when I secured the independence which alone had been wanting. I should not have allowed the past to dictate the present and cause me to doubt again.

"Do not say it is impossible for a man to propose a second time. I have loved none but you. I know I have made many mistakes, but if you will have me again, I shall endeavour every day for the rest of my life to deserve you. Anne, will you marry me?"

An excruciating pause followed. When he saw her breathe in and part her lips, he knew that, for better or for worse, this would be a defining moment in his life.

"Yes. My heart has always been yours, Frederick."

His cheeks which had been pale now glowed, and the movements which had hesitated were decided. With another step forward, he enveloped her in a tight embrace. Everything felt right again. He was where he had always belonged. Burying his face in her dark, silky hair, he inhaled her intoxicating floral scent and felt dizzy with rapturous joy.

"Anne, my own dear Anne. How often I have dreamt of this moment."

~~OOO~~

They spent the next hour in conversation as they walked the grounds, exchanging again those feelings and those promises which had once before seemed to secure everything, but which had been followed by so many, many years of division and estrangement. All the little variations of the last weeks were gone through.

With her hand situated in his elbow, she asked, "I have often wondered, did the Crofts place you in my former bedchamber or did you choose it yourself?"

His face flushed handsomely, betraying the answer.

"I chose it. Sophia asked me which room I wanted and I found myself inexplicably drawn to yours. It had a certain warmth to it that the others lacked, and I admired the elegant simplicity of the furnishings. A small part of me suspected that it was yours, but the remainder was too stubborn to acknowledge the possibility."

To their mutual surprise, they discovered they had both written letters on the same morning seeking to escape Kellynch Hall - she to Lady Russell hoping to hasten her friend's return and he to Edward asking to visit. They each believed the other wished them away.

He shook his head in disbelief. "How unfortunate that our mistaken assumptions led to more misery for us both!"

She asked about his sudden departure to and equally sudden return from Shropshire.

"I left here in anguish, thinking you no longer cared for me. To then see Edward so well settled when such happiness seemed beyond my reach! He enquired after you very particularly and I poured out my troubles to him. He persuaded me that you cared a great deal, and that the contrariety of your behaviour since my arrival - your initial avoidance, then your pleasure in my company before avoiding me again - was a result of my own inaction over the last eight years and my misplaced attentions at Uppercross."

He looked at her to see the truth of Edward's words. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks hot as she remembered her jealousy towards the Miss Musgroves and how she had pushed him away.

"Anne," he said softly, "it was my doing, solely mine."

With renewed hope, he returned from Shropshire, but his anger and resentment towards Lady Russell clouded his judgement. He confessed his fears over her continued influence.

"You need not worry about that," she assured him. "I have long known that she erred in her advice, and that I would have been a happier woman in maintaining our first engagement, than I had been in the sacrifice of it."

He was roused again by Captain Benwick's admiration. His doubts had been gradually yielding to the better hopes which her looks, or words, or actions encouraged; they had been vanquished at last by those sentiments which had reached him while she talked with Captain Benwick, and he had gone after her to declare himself once again.

"The worst part about seeing you at Kellynch Hall," he admitted, "was that the memories of our former meetings were brought painfully before me."

She looked at him in surprise. "You recalled them as well?"

"Yes. The drawing room where I asked to speak to Sir Walter, the dining room where Lady Russell and I argued, the avenue -"

"Do not speak of them, please," she said, too distressed by them to hear them repeated.

He nodded. "I believe, my dearest Anne, that we have only one course of action open to us."

"What is that?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "We must make new, better memories."

Leaning towards her, he quickly closed the distance between them. She barely had time to tilt her head before his lips found hers. Unlike the gentle and tender kisses of the past, this one was urgent and passionate, reflecting eight years of unfulfilled desire. His hands dropped to her waist and pressed her close. She brought hers around his neck, brushing the skin just above his shirt collar. For several minutes, they remained adrift in a sea of pleasure, made even sweeter by the long delayed reunion.

When they finally stopped, it took a few moments for Anne to regain her balance and her breath. She slowly opened her eyes, her gaze lingering on his mouth before moving higher to meet his eyes.

"What if we are not successful, Frederick?"

He chuckled softly and looked at her with an intensity that made her knees buckle again. "Failure is not an option. We will simply have to keep trying until we succeed." And he pulled her back in for another very long kiss.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

_Friday  
_ _January 6, 1815_

Anne and Frederick sat on a bench, huddled under thick blankets as they gazed at the crescent moon and twinkling stars in the sky. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Anne closed her eyes, inhaled sandalwood, and sighed contentedly.

After their renewed engagement, Frederick had immediately set off for Bath to secure Sir Walter's consent a second time. As with the first time, consent was given, but unlike before, Sir Walter now considered it a worthy alliance. Frederick was no longer a nobody, and his good appearance and well-sounding name only added to his merits. Not surprisingly, Sir Walter's spendthrift ways had streightened his finances further over the years, and he could now at present only give Anne a tenth of her share of ten thousand pounds. However, it no longer signified; with Frederick's fortune of five-and-twenty thousand pounds, he and Anne would enjoy a comfortable life together.

Despite Anne's assurances, Frederick still felt apprehensive when they told Lady Russell about their engagement, but she took the news much better than either he or Anne expected. His enduring love showed a real understanding of Anne's character, which pleased Lady Russell. Moreover, his fortune and success in the navy raised his worthiness in her eyes, and however she might have asked yet for something more when Anne was nineteen, she rejoiced to see her at seven-and-twenty enter a state for which she held her to be peculiarly fitted.

The Miss Musgroves were disappointed that neither of them had secured Frederick's affections, but they were not formed for ill humour and quickly rebounded. Their cousin, Charles Hayter, who had paid considerable attention to Henrietta over the summer, returned to the neighbourhood after being away the entire autumn. Upon seeing him again, Henrietta's attachment was not only immediately renewed, but declared to be even stronger than before. Meanwhile, when Captain Harville had visited the Great House, he extracted a promise from Mr. Musgrove to visit him in Lyme. The arrangements were made to go next month, and no one was wilder for the trip than Louisa. She thought if she could not catch an eligible young man at Uppercross, perhaps one would catch her at Lyme.

Though not surprised, Sophia was nevertheless overjoyed when she learned that Anne would be her sister. The Crofts entreated Frederick and Anne to join them at Kellynch Hall once they were married, but after so many years of delayed hopes, the latter two desired a place all their own.

With the assistance of Mr. Shepherd, the same agent who brought the Crofts to Kellynch, Frederick found a moderately sized house for rent in Everton, a small village about five miles from Kellynch and 15 miles from Lyme. The location was ideal for visiting all their friends while granting them privacy as well. Frederick took possession at Christmas and, with true naval precision, quickly prepared the house for the arrival of its new mistress.

The happy couple chose to begin their new life together in the new year. They married at Kellynch church two days earlier and, forgoing a bridal tour, immediately left for Everton after the wedding breakfast.

Thus they now sat in the garden behind their house, which Anne thought very pretty despite the time of year and which promised to be even lovelier in a few months' time.

"There is Orion." Frederick pointed up and to the left. "It has three navigational stars."

"Rigel, Bellatrix and Betelgeuse."

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I see you have done extensive research on the subject."

"I have studied a little," Anne said with a smile. "And I am particularly fond of Orion. It is amazing how distinctly the constellation looks like a person. I like to watch it travel throughout the night."

"Were we not already married, Mrs. Wentworth, I might feel quite jealous of your hunter in the sky!" Frederick exclaimed in mock dismay.

She laughed and lifted her head to look at him. "Fear not. Cassiopeia is still my favourite constellation and Schedar my favourite star."

His eyes brightened at her admission before growing more pensive. "Did you often look at Schedar and think of me?"

"Almost every night, if the weather permitted it."

He sighed and held her tight. "Oh Anne, I was so foolish. Tell me, if I had written to you when I returned to England in the year eight, with a few thousand pounds, and was posted into the Laconia, would you have renewed our engagement then?"

"Of course I would have."

"Good God! It is not that I did not think of it, or desire it, but I was proud, too proud to ask again. To think that six years of separation and suffering might have been spared! It will be a long time before I can forgive myself."

"We both made mistakes, Frederick. What is important is that we are together now."

He shook his head. "I cannot think of my past actions without abhorrence. I not only denied myself of so many years of love and happiness, but worse, I denied you of the same."

Gently, he raised one hand and placed it on her cheek, brushing his thumb over her soft skin. Though it was quite dark, she saw the glimmer in his eyes as he leaned over and met her lips with his. When she returned the kiss, he supplied a deeper, more passionate one and she responded in kind. His fingers lightly trailed down her spine and stopped at the small of her back, pulling her in. With his warm body now against hers, a pleasant heat began to spread inside her. They dispensed of the unnecessary blankets and she slipped her hands into his great coat, pressing them against his chest. Starting just below his crisp white cravat, she slowly, slowly traced his muscles through the remaining clothes till she reached the bottom of his wool waistcoat.

Suddenly, he drew back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Six years, Anne. To think we could have had this six years ago."

She hoped he would resume kissing her but instead he stood up. Placing one arm behind her back and the other under her legs, he lifted her off the bench. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her hands around his neck for support.

"What are you doing, Frederick?"

He began walking towards the house. "I intend to recompense you for all that lost time, starting tonight."

"I was enjoying our kisses until you stopped," she murmured, nestling her head into the side of his neck.

His lips moved closer and his breath, soft and warm, teased her hair. "I plan to give you far more pleasure than just those kisses, my dear wife."

A blush overspread her cheeks as she recalled the pleasures he had already given her over the past two days. As he carried her over the threshold and up the stairs, his deep voice pulsed down her ear and into her body.

"Let not the dark thee cumber;  
What though the moon does slumber?  
The stars of the night  
Will lend thee their light,  
Like tapers clear without number.

Then Anne let me woo thee,  
Thus, thus to come unto me;  
And when I shall meet  
Thy silv'ry feet,  
My soul I'll pour into thee."

THE END

~~END OF STORY~~

 **Author's notes:**

1) I invented the village name Everton for happily EVER after, but a quick Google search shows there is a real Everton located near Liverpool.

2) There are four days in the year when rents are typically due and leases begin. Michaelmas is used frequently in JA novels (and is when the Crofts took possession of Kellynch Hall). Christmas fits perfectly with the timeline of this story.

3) Orion now has four navigational stars, but I did not see the fourth star, Alnilam, listed in either the 1814 or 1828 edition of _The Practical Navigator_ by John Hamilton Moore, so I omitted it in the story.

4) The poem Frederick quotes is "The Night Piece, to Julia" from Robert Herrick's _Hesperides_ (the same book he pulled for Anne in Chapter 3). Frederick has changed the name in the poem from "Julia" to "Anne", of course!

5) A thousand thank yous to everyone who leaves reviews, especially those of you who have reviewed each chapter as we go along. It really keeps me motivated to write more! I have several new story ideas but nothing written yet at the moment.

Claire - I apologize for no wedding or babies in this story. Maybe in another fic!


End file.
